


'Star Wars is Overrated'

by leftdragonpainter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Dates, Big Brother Gabriel, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Castiel in Glasses, Clueless Dean, College Student Sam, Coming Untouched, Complete, Confessions, Costumes, Dean Cooks, Drinking, Drunk Texting, Emotional Constipation, Fixing cars, Flirting, Gabe loves sixties music, Hand Jobs, Humor, Injured Sam, Love Confessions, M/M, Mechanic Dean, More love confessions, Neighbors, Pie, Pining, Praise Kink, Red Shirt, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Star Trek References, Star Wars References, Swearing, Temporary Amnesia, Top Castiel, Winchester Logic, Writer Castiel, sorry for not mentioning sooner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 38,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftdragonpainter/pseuds/leftdragonpainter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean Winchester turned sixteen he was disappointed by the words that appeared on his chest. He never expected that it would take so much to find his soulmate. He never expected to not remember meeting them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

 

_Star Wars is overrated._

 

Dean stared down in disbelief at the words now etched permanently into his chest. What the fuck? How the hell could _that_ be what his unknown soulmate would say? Seriously? How the fuck could anyone even think that? The movie was a classic.

He was already taking offense that his soulmate would be so stupid to think that about one of his favourite movies, if not _the_ favourite. Like what’s up with that, Universe? Huh?

And now that blasphemous sentence would be on him forever. Him. Massive _Star Wars_ obsessed fan himself, Dean Winchester, was going to go through life with that on his chest. Man, his brother and his friends were going to have a field day with this when they found out.

If they found out.

Yesterday, Dean had been secretly excited about finally getting his words. The idea that he would know his perfect match by their first words to him was something that the secret chick-flick loving part of him desperately craved. While it took some of the mystery out of romance it also erased the doubt and insecurity that came from new relationships.

Not that he had ever been in a relationship before, not really. Hey, he had just turned sixteen after all. But how could this be a sign of his perfect match? He frowned, disappointment finally settling in. Sighing, Dean rolled back over and before falling back asleep he came to a decision. He would just have to correct his soulmate on the awesomeness that was _Star Wars_ when the time came.

-8-8-8-8-8-

 

 _Nine Years Later_ …

 

“Dammit, Charlie. Would you get that out of my face?” Dean growled, pushing the camera away from him. His best friend and queen shot him a cheeky grin that he easily returned. He wasn’t angry with her at all but he just needed a break from the camera for the night. And more alcohol.

Yeah. More alcohol sounded good.

“Du-de,” Charlie whined. “Docu-drama, remember? You promise I could film you for an entire week. Or do you just not want me to graduate?” She pouted, completely fake.

Dean rolled his eyes. His friends, Charlie in particular, were pathetic. The lot of them. All with their own Special K brands of it. And he was the most pathetic with his patheticy… Patheticity? What the hell? Maybe he shouldn’t have had those last two shots.

As the thought ran through his head, a skimpy clothed shot girl walked past carrying a full tray of dubiously filled plastic cups. Buying a few more, he handed one of the purple concoctions – a Purple Nurple – over to the small ginger before downing the other two in quick secession.

Charlie held hers and gaped at him. “What is with you tonight?”

“Nuthin’,” he lied. “Go find Dorothy and film her for a bit. Imma go sit.” Those shots were getting to him. If he kept up this pace he was going to either black out or be found dead in the gutter in the morning. And if that happened his brother was going to kill him.

Dean made his way over to the bar, sitting down on an empty stool. He ordered a water along with his beer when he looked at the bartender and saw double. Not good. _Slow down, Winchester._ But this is what he did. He did this, drinking to the point of poisoning, each and every time when one of his friends found their soulmate. He came out to celebrate with them but wound up wallowing for himself instead.

The next hour became a blur. He knew in the back of his mind that he wasn’t going to remember jack shit when he woke the next day. Whatever. Didn’t matter to him. He twisted the stool around to look at the happy couple. Charlie had found her soulmate only a few days before and he had never seen her so happy. And he was happy for her. The petite redhead stood next Dorothy, a brunette who was easily half a foot taller, smilng widely. She waved when she noticed him.

He returned it, then swung the chair back. He sipped at his beer, staring blindly at the television and random sport talk program that was currently on. He barely acknowledged when another man sat down in the stool next to him. He barely noticed when a commercial came on for the latest installment of _Star Wars,_ that is, until the man spoke.

“ _Star Wars_ is overrated.”

The man’s deep voice caught Dean by surprise. A sharp hot tingle ran down the length of his spine at the man’s words. Mistaking the feeling for anger at the slight on his favourite movie series, Dean narrowed his eyes and said. “You fucker.”

The other man turned and widened his shockingly blue eyes. “Excuse me?”

“Are you kidding me right now man? _Star Wars_ is like the greatest movie ever!” Dean gestured, sloshing some of his beer on the man’s trench coat. Trench coat? Seriously? “Lemme guess you’re some sorta hoity-toity movie critic who doesn’t know a classic if it bit him in the ass?”

The man tilted his head in drunken confusion. “How would a classic bite me in the ass? I do not understand.”

“Dude, _Star Wars_ is amazing. Like, it changed movies as we know it.” Dean, no matter the sobriety level, always got passionate about talking about the series. Always wanted to convert the non-believers of the Force because… Why again?, he wondered as he lost his train of thought. Yeah, should not have had that seventh shot… Was the bar always orange?

The other man was still speaking while Dean’s mind had wandered. “… have to admit that I did find him amusing.”

Dean stared for a second before realizing he should respond. “Who? Who was assuming?”

The man rolled his eyes, sipping at his daiquiri and continued to sway to the song blasting from the speakers – _It was the heat of the moment.. that look in your eyes…_. “Amusing not assuming. Bar-Bar Jinx. No wait. Jar-Jar Binks. That’s right. Right? I liked that character from what little I saw of the movie.”

Dean choked on his beer. He grew offended on behalf of fans everywhere. “Dude. No. That – That isn’t – No. Just no. Seriously? Not even _Star Wars_.” Flustered, he waved over to the bartender and ordered another round of Purple Nurples. What the hell-? How was this guy-? How the fuck-? Dean couldn’t even finish his own thoughts, he was so shocked.

The man looked confused again, but had added embarassment to the mix. “But the cover on the disc said that is was…”

The entirety of the night disappeared from the minds of both men as another round of shots were downed.

 


	2. Chapter Two

“Dean.” Sam barged into his older brother’s room with little to no preamble. Roughly, he shoved the snoring man’s shoulder before slapping the back of his head. Dean sat up, holding a rolled up issue of Busty Asian Beauties he kept under his pillow, defensively.

“Huh? Wha-? What is it?” Dean muttered, bleary eyed.

Dean’s bedhead was epic this morning. As was the drool on his face. Thankfully it was just drool this time. Sam crossed his massive arms. In the three years since he had moved in since Jess’ death, he had seen and put up with a lot of his brother’s shit. This was apparently just going to be another ‘one of those times’ that Sam will look back on and blackmail Dean with later.

“Want to tell me who the homeless man is sleeping on our couch?”

Dean squinted up at the giant invading his room. He was pretty sure that sand had grown in his mouth during the night. He ran a had over his face and winced.

“And what the hell happened to your eye?” Sam lowered his arms, leaning in for a closer look.

“Dude the last thing I remember is Charlie introducing me to Dorothy at the Roadhouse. After that?” Dean shrugged. What felt like a black eye forming and a random dude on his couch? Sounds like last night was one for the record books. If he could recall what the hell happened that is.

Throwing off the blankets he gingerly stood. Dean grabbed for his brother’s arm as his equilibrium shifted back. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he walked out to the living room. If he leaned on the walls on the way out, who was there to judge? Not his bitch of a brother, that’s who.

The man on the couch did indeed look homeless. The trench coat he wore was covered in dirt. His hair was in even worse shape than Dean’s and his morning beard was splotchy at best.

Dean glanced at his brother with a raised brow they fell into a silent fight of ‘you wake him up. No you do it,’ resulting in rock-paper-scissors. Dean lost. “Every frigging time.”

“That’s because you throw scissors every time, man.” Sam laughed.

“You know I can hear you right?” The man’s unexpected deep voice came from the couch. He groaned and cradled his head as he sat up. He ran a hand down his face before looking at the other two men. He blinked. Gorgeous, the both of them. Though his eyes kept being drawn over to the slightly shorter one with cropped sandy blond hair and freckles. He was still to far away to tell what color his eyes were but he was certain they’d be beautiful. “I would very much appreciate it if I could get a glass of water and the use your bathroom before I go?”

“Uh. Of course man.” Dean’s feet didn’t move. His skin was still shivering from the impact of the strangers voice. Yeah, this guy was not homeless in Dean’s opinion. Sam rolled his eyes beside him, then left to get the water. Swallowing his own dry throat, Dean asked. “So do you remember anything from last night? Cus I’m drawing a complete blank.”

The trench coated stranger tilted his head in confusion as he tried to recall the events of the previous night. Flashes of beautiful smiles and green eyes and laughter but not much else came to him. Shaking his head sadly, he said. “Unfortunately, no.”

“Here you go man.” Sam handed him a glass of water.

“Thank you.” He accepted the glass graciously before downing it in four large gulps.

“So, uh you got a name?”

“Castiel. Castiel Novak.” The man, Castiel answered, setting down the glass. Looking expectantly at the pair, he asked. “Bathroom?”

“Uh, down the hall to the left.” Dean gestured behind him.

“Thank you.” The blue eyed man smiled widely, stopping Dean’s heart. Shit the guy had a great smile. As the stranger, Castiel, walked past him, Dean’s stomach fluttered. Passing it off as part of his hangover, Dean swallowed. When the door to the bathroom shut, Dean looked to his brother.

“I think that I made a friend last night.” Dean joked, running a hand through his mess of hair.

Sam shook his head, disappointed. “Don’t you think that you’re a little old to be drunkenly making friends like this?”

Dean shrugged, not really concerned. He generally got an accurate read on people. Castiel hadn’t really shown a potential serial killer vibe or anything, and he was polite. Good enough to be added into Dean’s friend list for the moment. Even Drunk Dean must have felt the same; the guy wouldn’t have been invited to crash on their couch otherwise.

Although, those damn blue eyes may have been another factor in that decision, ‘cus holy fuck.

“Excuse me.”                                                      

Dean yelped at the interruption. Dude was right behind him, barely inches away. “Hey, man. Personal space much?” Dean chuckled awkwardly, trying to calm his racing heart at having the gorgeous stranger standing so close. Sam laughed as he watched his brother. What a nerd.

“My apologies.” Castiel took a step back. Holding up his phone, he asked. “I was hoping that you could tell me where I am currently. I need to call for my brother to come get me.”

“Oh right. Of course.” Dean rattled off the building number.

Castiel stilled in dialing his brother. Studying the men, he took a second to blink then walked over to the window to look down at the view. Familiar store fronts lined the street below. In the parking lot off to the side he could see his old Lincoln Continental collecting dust. Rolling his eyes he snorted.

“What is it?” The shorter man asked gruffly behind him.

“Oh nothing really. It’s just that I could have slept in my own bed last night instead of crashing on your futon.” Castiel said. Turning to the other man, he gestured to the ceiling. “I live on the top floor.”

“Seriously?” Sam laughed at the situation. “The penthouse? I thought some old recluse lived up there?”

“Dude.” Dean chided his brother.

Castiel grinned, in no way offended. It was mostly true. “No. Just a young-ish recluse.” His brother Gabriel had been admonishing to him that he needed to get out more, and see real people. Hence his random excursion out the night before. ‘You can’t write about them if you don’t go out and study them up close, Cassie.’ Gabriel had told him before stuffing him into his trench and shoving him out the door. They had started the night together, but eventually separated the more drinks they had.

“Well, this here is Sam my brother, and I’m Dean. Winchester. Uh nice to meet you neighbor.” The shorter man, Dean, grinned and held out his hand.

Castiel shook it, and tried to ignore the warmth that traveled up his spine at the touch.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! Castiel may be remembering more than he is letting on. This one is mainly Cas' POV.  
> To paraphrase Dean... Love me some comments!  
> Gabi  
> <3<3<3

 

_One day earlier…_

 

“Cassie, I love you like a brother-”

“I am your brother.” Castiel interrupted.

“-but you are a great big bag of dumbass.”

“And stop calling me Cassie.”

“Never. Seriously dude when was the last time that you went out other than to get groceries?” Gabriel paced the space in front of the couch. He stared down his little brother with a wide grin. Anyone who didn’t know Gabriel would have assumed that he was in a good mood.

Castiel knew better. He knew his brother. That was his I-have-an-idea-and-you-won’t-like-it smile. “I have my groceries delivered.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes at his brother. The situation was far more desperate than he had initially assumed. “Jesus, Cassie. No wonder you’re having writer’s block. How are you supposed to write about the human condition and crap if you never go out to witness it firsthand?”

Castiel remained silent and avoided his brother’s gaze. The jackass was right, though he was quite loathe to admit it. He had written nothing in the past two months. Nothing that was worth while or publisher approved anyway.

It was true he had been hiding out in his apartment much more recently, but he was tired. Tired of waiting for a soulmate that may never come. It was rare but it had been known to happen. The closer he got to thirty the more he grew convinced that he was going to be one of the unlucky ones. Eventually he stopped bothering to go out and mingling with the masses, which he was always uncomfortable with given his people skills.

Though the odds of meeting his soulmate diminished the more he withdrew in on himself.

“I don’t have to see it to write it Gabriel. It’s called fiction for a reason.” Castiel argued.

“Apparently, lately, you do.” Gabriel threw his hands up in the air before sinking down onto the couch. Frustrated he shot back up again. “That’s it! I’m dragging you out tonight. No questions asked. Get dressed. Now scoot.”

Gabriel turned into a small blond whirlwind, pushing Castiel to his bedroom then attacking his closet. “Even if you don’t meet your soulmate tonight you might still get laid. Remember that? Sex? Good stuff.” He winked then tossed a white snap button shirt at his little brother.

Castiel stood there, still as a statue, wondering what he had done wrong in a past life to get the other man as a brother.

“Hey don’t make me call Michael on you. That self righteous big brother of ours would actually yell at you. I’m just being helpful.” Gabriel grinned cheekily.

“Fine. But you don’t get to bother me about my lack of social skills for at least another month after this.” Castiel growled out as he started to change his shirt.

Two hours and several drinks later, Castiel sat alone in their booth. Gabriel had wandered off after the shot girl some time ago. Castiel shook his head, wondering why someone would drink that much. Gabriel had already had him have two shots called German Chocolate Cake, and now he was on his second daiquiri. His head was already swimming, but if he stopped now and started on water he should be fine come morning.

As he waited for his idiot big brother, Castiel people watched. A couple was making out against the far back wall by the jukebox. Castiel rolled his eyes at the public display before moving on through the rest of the crowd. There was a small party around one of the tall tables to the side of the dance floor, though no one was dancing. A tallish brunette woman had her arms lovingly wrapped around a petite redhead woman carrying a camera. Castiel couldn’t help but smile at the pair’s obvious happiness. He had seen that look on so many others faces to know that this was a couple of soul mates.

He might be unable to handle one on one social interactions generally, but he easily understood them from a distance as he watched over humanity.

He absentmindedly touched the side of his chest, running a finger over his tattoo. He was never sure how to think of it. Both his and Gabriel’s tattoos seemed to be a running joke in their family. It seemed that they were both destined to be with potential assbutts. It was not something that Castiel had ever wanted in a soul mate.

While lost in thought he hadn’t realized that he was still staring at the women until one of them smiled and raised a hand waving over to someone across the room. Curious, Castiel looked to see who might be over there waving back. He blinked and licked his lips when he spotted the man giving a small wave back.

Damn if he wasn’t the most beautiful man that Castiel had ever seen. Short sandy blond hair, strong jawline, pouty lips. He wondered what color his eyes were. There was no way to determine that from this distance.

Perhaps he should go talk to him? Recalling Gabriel’s words from earlier, and taking another sip from his drink to gain some liquid courage, Castiel got out of the booth and walked over. He pushed the annoying thought that the other man might not be into guys to the back of his mind. It never hurt to say ‘hello’.

When Castiel finally sat down in the bar stool next to the man, he froze. He hadn’t thought about what he had planned to say when he got here. He glanced up at the television behind the bar. Sports. That wouldn’t help him with any opening. He took another sip of his drink as a _Star Wars_ commercial came on.

“ _Star Wars_ is overrated.” He blurted out.

Then man turned slowly and gaped at him. Castiel’s only thought was _green_. The man’s eyes were green, and so beautiful that they could make an angel fall.

“You fucker.”

Castiel’s heart stopped. Oh. My. Gawd. Perhaps he had heard wrong? No. He wasn’t that drunk yet and the music wasn’t that loud. He had heard correctly. Narrowing his eyes to study the other man, belatedly wishing he had thought to bring his glasses, he asked. “Excuse me?”

“Are you kidding me right now man? _Star Wars_ is like the greatest movie ever.” The man flung his arm widely, spilling half his beer down Castiel’s trench coat. Great. An extra trip to the drycleaners was now in order. The man continued. “Lemme guess you’re some sorta hoity-toity movie critic who doesn’t know a classic if it bit him in the ass?”

Castiel wondered what it was that made him seem like a movie critic. He rarely watched movies, preferring books. He could feel how awkward this conversation was becoming already, so he responded with, “How would a classic bite me in the ass? I do not understand.”

The conversation and the alcohol intake and the night progressed but Castiel’s thoughts kept circling around one important fact. He had just met his soul mate. Shouldn’t they be talking about that? He might need several more drinks to deal with this tonight. And for future nights following. How was he supposed to deal with this? This wasn’t supposed to happen to him. He was supposed to die alone, never finding him, always relegated to being ‘Weird Uncle Castiel’ to his brother’s kids.

As he passed out on his soul mate’s futon later he still had one thought.

How the hell did this happen?

-8-8-8-8-8-

 

“So do you remember anything from last night? Cus I’m drawing a complete blank.”

The next morning Castiel was certain that he was going to die of shame or embarrassment or something equally painful as he came to the realization that this man, his soul mate, had no idea. It was for the best that he lie about not remembering the night before. The man hadn’t wanted to know that Castiel was his soul mate. Yes, it was best to keep that to himself. Sadly he shook his head. “Unfortunately, no.”

Several minutes later, Castiel splashed water on his face in the man’s bathroom. Letting the water drip down his chin, he straightened back up. Lifting his shirt, his eyes went to the two words etched into his chest.

_You fucker._

He shook his head. ‘You fucking idiot’ would have been more appropriate for his life.

Perhaps this was for the best. Castiel had already planned for his life to be spent alone. Why would finally meeting his soul mate change that?

 


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so side note, I started this chapter one way but it got away from me and turned into something else. I'm kinda okay with it though. Let me know. And if anyone has any suggestions as to what the hell Sam Is going for in college let me know. Never went myself.  
> COMMENTS!!!!!!!!!! (was that subtle? good.)  
> Gabi  
> <3<3<3

“Hold the elevator!” Dean shouted out at the closing doors. Hell if he was going to stand around in the lobby for the next ten minutes holding already melting ice cream and eight giant bags of groceries. His baby brother Sammy may only eat rabbit food, but the big bitch still ate a lot.

A pale, masculine hand shot out holding the doors open. Dean stepped in, lugging the bags that jostled against the other tenants. “Thanks man.” Dean huffed out. He looked sideways, and reddened slightly. “Oh. Hey man. It’s Castiel, right? No trench coat today?”

It had been almost a week since his neighbor had woken up on his couch, almost a week since Dean had even spotted his elusive man. Not that Dean had been able to quite get the angel, uh dude, out of his head for reasons unknown. It certainly had nothing to do with the other man’s sex voice and hair or those damn blue eyes. It had just seemed to him that Castiel was like a fairly cool dude in Dean’s book.

Well, he had at least been able to put up with Dean’s drunken ass for a night, so that was something.

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel nodded in greeting. He pressed the buttons for both of their floors again. He lifted the garment bag fresh from the drycleaners in his other hand. Smiling, he acknowledged. “Just got it back. It had smelled like beer from the other night.”

Dean looked the other man over. He wore a red shirt and grey hoodie over jeans. He grinned. “You must be a brave man.”

“Why is that Dean?” Castiel turned to study his neighbor curious as to where this was going.

Dean reached over and tugged at the exposed collar of the shirt, still grinning like an idiot. “Seriously. What if the Romulans attacked or something?”

“I doubt that Romans would be ransacking our building Dean.” Castiel narrowed his eyes in confusion. He wondered if his soul mate was on some sort of medication or something for all this randomness he seemed to say.

“Dude. Romulans, not Romans. You know _Star Trek_? Anyone in a red shirt during a landing party dies? Come on. Seriously, nothing?” Dean gaped openmouthed in shock. “Never mind. Tell you what I got it on DVD, boxed set. You can borrow it sometime.”

“I don’t own a television. But thank you for the offer.” Castiel said stoically as the doors to the elevator opened to Dean’s floor.

Dean didn’t think that his mouth could open any further. Stomping his booted foot down to hold the doors open, he met Castiel’s gaze. The door began to buzz. Dean shook his head. “Nope, nope, nope. I can’t accept that. Tell you what. You’re going to come over for dinner tonight where you’re going to get a crash course in _Star Trek_. Two hours. Be there or I’m going to come up to drag your sweet ass back to my apartment. Got it? Good.”

Without an answer, Dean waved as he stepped out of the elevator.

After the doors slid closed between the two men, Dean groaned. He had just admitted out loud that Castiel had a sweet ass. To Castiel. Yeah. Pretty sure the dorky little dude wasn’t going to be showing up for dinner. Maybe he hadn’t noticed? Dean shook his head and unlocked the door to his and Sam’s apartment.

“Heya, Sammy.” Dean nodded to his brother sitting in the living room. He carried his burden into the kitchen to put away the groceries. “So guess who I just invited to dinner?”

Sam came up beside him, opening one of the bags. He smiled when he saw that Dean hadn’t forgotten his favourite tofu. “Rhonda Hurley?”

Dean blushed, and dropped the lettuce head he was holding. Spinning, he pointed a finger in Sam’s face. “No. And I told you never to bring that up again.”

Raising his hands in defense, Sam laughed and asked. “Fine. Who did you invite to dinner?”

“Castiel.” Dean couldn’t hide his grin as he put away another bag.

“Your couch buddy from the other night?”

“Yep. Just ran into him in the elevator. Dude doesn’t have a tv. Can you believe that?” He shook his head in disbelief.

Sam watched as his brother moved about the kitchen, putting away everything then pulling out what he needed for his lasagna. His big bro seemed to be, well, _excited_ about having their neighbor over. Not that Sam was going to say anything about it. This was honestly the happiest that Dean had been in weeks. Sam had seen how more withdrawn into himself Dean had lately been. Staying out all night, coming home drunk if he came home at all. It was generally worse after one of their friends found their soul mate. So if Dean’s new friend brought him out of his funk even for a little bit, Sam wasn’t going to complain.

“No television, huh? That is weird. But not unheard of, you know.” Sam snagged a baby carrot out of the fridge, biting into it.

“Whatever.” Dean snorted. Looking over to his sasquatch roommate, Dean narrowed his eyes. “So, what are your plans for the night?”

“Really dude?” Sam laughed. “All you had to say was that you wanted the apartment to yourself. For your _date_.”

“It’s not a date. It’s just two dude’s hanging out, eating and watching a movie or something after.” He shrugged his shoulders uncomfortably.

Sam laughed, his puppy dog eyes lighting up. “Sounds like a date to me. So when is he coming over?”

“It’s not a date,” he repeated. “And two hours. So go make yourself scarce would ya?”

“Sure, Dean. I’ll find something else to do tonight other than bug you. I can always do that tomorrow. Maybe I’ll go to the lirbary on campus and get some more research done for Professor Milton.” Sam added quietly. Sam was working as a research assistant to one of the professors at the college he was attending.

Professor Luc Milton. What a major dick in Dean’s opinion. He barely got the chance to see his baby brother much as it was with his heavy course load, but now this dick constantly having Sam work on research and fact checking for his latest book on theology. Dean was certain the man was also trying to inappropriately get into his brother’s pants. Dude was a serious creep.

“Sammy, why don’t you go out and have some fun instead? There’s more to life than just researching Enochian sigils.” Dean rolled his eyes.

“Hey. You remembered Enochian sigils. Good for you.” Sam laughed, knowing his brother was right but he had come too close to finishing his degree early to stop now for one night of fun. He would slow down once he graduated. It’s what he and Jessica had planned after all.

Just because she had died, didn’t stop their plans in his mind. His heart squeezed, remembering her smile as they had talked about the future. Yeah, he would keep doing this for her.

And not for the unknown sentence on his chest.


	5. Chapter Five

Two hours after talking to Dean, Castiel hovered in front of his grey steel door, just as he had been doing for the last ten minutes. He had talked himself into riding the elevator down one floor with the thought that Dean wouldn’t have made the offer for dinner and television if he hadn’t meant it. But now that Castiel stood there, a mere door separating him from the other man, his _soul mate_ , he couldn’t bring himself to knock.

He had spent the better part of the last two hours arguing the pros and cons for coming down here. And the better part of _that_ was spent wondering what to wear on this date. Finally he convinced himself that it wasn’t a date. It wasn’t. It was just his neighbor inviting him over to teach him about _Star Trek_. It was a study date, that’s all. Dammit. Not. A. Date. So he had settled on not changing at all. The only thing he did change of his appearance was to take out his contacts and switch them for his black frames. He wasn’t sure the type of eye strain he would end up with tonight and the glasses were easier to manage.

Castiel rolled his eyes behind the lenses and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Just take what you can get from the man, Castiel, no use overthinking it. He checked his watch. Quarter past six. That meant that he had been waffling out in front of Dean’s door for a while.

Just as he raised his fist to knock, the door swung open. Dean didn’t notice him standing there as he came barreling out, tucking one arm into the sleeve of his jacket. He jerked to a stop when he saw the familiar red shirt hovering in front of him. His head snapped up, and for one unguarded moment, Dean smiled widely. “Heya, Cas. I was just coming to get you.”

Castiel arched a brow. He hadn’t expected that the threat Dean had issued in the elevator earlier to be real. He cleared his throat. “Uh, sorry I’m late.”

“Nah, man. Don’t worry about it. You’re right on time.” Dean stepped back, holding the door wide to usher the other man inside. He removed his jacket, hanging it up beside the now closed door.

“If I’m ‘right on time’ as you say, then where were you headed?” Castiel asked knowingly as he eyed the apartment. It was still as he remembered from the other day. It was half the size of his own, with two small bedrooms and an even smaller bathroom. The living area and kitchen were an open floor plan, with only an island separating the two. There was a small table pushed against the wall, three chairs surrounding it. Other than those pieces the only other furniture was the futon Castiel had woken up on and a small coffee table. Castiel was honestly surprised the men living here could fit in such a cramped space.

“Uh,” Dean started, rubbing the back of his neck. A light blush crawled up past his collar as he cleared his throat. His was fatefully saved from trying to come up with a response when a timer went off. “Oh, crap the pie.”

He made his way over to the kitchen. After slipping on a pair of mitts, he opened the oven door and withdrew the most delicious looking apple pie that Castiel had ever seen. Or smelled. At the tangy scent his stomach turned angrily, reminding him about how he had missed lunch. “You made pie? For dinner?”

Dean scoffed. “Nah. I made lasagna. And salad. Pie’s for dessert.” Dean set the pan on a heat mat next to a steaming casserole dish the Castiel now noticed on the island counter. Dean grinned and asked. “You cook?”

Castiel shook his head sadly. “My cooking skills extend to peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and maybe ramen noodles. Though I have managed to burn those before.” He shrugged, hoping his lack of culinary training wouldn’t put Dean off the friendship.

Dean just laughed. “Ah, you sound like Sammy. He’s hopeless in the kitchen. Even after years of me trying to teach him otherwise. Maybe I’ll have better luck teaching you.” He added casually as he pulled out plates to dish out the meal.

Cas paused as he took the proffered plate from Dean. He wanted to teach him how to cook? Interesting.

They moved to the couch to eat, setting their plates and glasses of Dr.Pepper on the coffee table. Dean grabbed the remote and pressed play. He had already synced up the dvd so that it would be ready for when Castiel arrived. They watched the first episode in moderate silence as they ate. Castiel did give voice to a few questions in the beginning but soon became absorbed in the storyline.

By the time the second episode finished, Castiel was hooked. Dean grinned as he cleaned up their plates. A few minutes later he came back, bearing two more small plates, each with a healthy slice of pie and a scoop of ice cream. Castiel blinked, confused for a moment from the plate to the gorgeous man sitting beside him. Dean was already digging into the pie, practically moaning around his fork. Castiel swallowed, suddenly craving something else for dessert.

 _He may be your soul mate, but you’re just his friend. Calm down._ Picking up the dish, Castiel said, “Thank you. You’re an excellent chef,” before taking a bite of the pie. “How did you learn to cook like this?”

“Eh. Been cooking for Sammy for as long as I can remember.” Dean shifted uncomfortably on the couch before continuing. “Sam’s always ate a lot. And microwave meals can only get you so far when you’re regularly feeding a giant.” He chuckled, taking another bite of tangy apple, moaning again as the flavors hit his mouth.

Castiel’s eyes followed the swipe of his tongue over the fork. Watching Dean Winchester eat pie should be considered an X-Rated sport. Clearing his throat, he said “Your brother is quite tall, from what I remember from the other day.”

“Yeah. And he’s a little bitch too.” Dean’s words were a shock, but Castiel watched as Dean’s eyes softened and his mouth widened in a fond smile. Clearly the man adored his younger brother.

 _Great,_ Castiel thought. _A family man._ Not really making it too difficult to not fall for you, Mr. Winchester. Was the oven still on? Castiel tugged at his collar, feeling warmer than he should. Setting the plate down on the coffee table, he stood. “Well, I should probably get going.” He gestured to the door.

“Oh. Uh, okay.” Dean set his plate down as well, looking slightly confused at this aprupt change in attitude. He thought that they were having a fairly decent conversation. And even when they hadn’t been talking there had been a feeling of comfort in the room that Dean hadn’t been expecting. Neither had felt the need to fill the silence with meaningless jabber, not in the way that some of his past dates had gone. Not a date, remember?

Standing, he led the way over to the door. He rubbed the back of his neck then looked to Castiel. “Well, I, uh, guess that I’ll see you around, Cas.” He held out his hand for Castiel to take, not realizing that he had just shortened his neighbors name or that said neighbor enjoyed the way the sound rolled off his tongue.

Just as Castiel’s hand grasped his, Dean cell phone rang. He took a quick peek at the screen. Unknown number. To Castiel he held up a finger, hoping that he would stay for a moment. Dean really wanted to give him a proper goodbye. Swiping his thumb over the screen, Dean answered. “Hello?”

 _“Hello. Yes. May I speak with a Mister Dean Winchester please?”_ A woman’s cool, porfessional voice asked through the line.

“You got him.” Dean rolled his eyes at Castiel, and grinned. Castiel gave him a small one back.

 _"Yes. Hello. This is Naomi from Lawrence County General. It appears that your brother Samuel was in an accident. You were listed as his emergency contact._ ”

Castiel watched as the blood drained from Dean’s face. Whatever the other person was saying wasn’t good. Dean was visibly shaking when he hung up. Wanting to somehow comfort the other man, Castiel placed his right on one Dean’s left bicep. “Dean? Are you okay? What happened?”

Dean met his gaze, tears forming in his pale green eyes. He choked out two words.

“It’s Sammy.”


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so what actually happened to Sam?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabe's POV in this chapter people. I'm kinda loving Gabe in this one, so I hope that you all will too!  
> Comments and kudos always appreciated.  
> Gabi  
> <3<3<3

Sam leaned back from the tome lying open in front of him. If he had to stare at the ancient language for much longer his eyes would start bleeding. His brother better damn appreciate his absence from the apartment for his ‘not-a-date’ date.

He cracked his neck, loosening the tight muscles in his shoulders. He had already been here for two hours. He smirked and wondered if he would have to stay out all night? Sam knew how Dean operated when he got into date mode. It probably wouldn’t change if he ever found his soul mate.

At the thought of soul mates, Sam’s mind wandered to Jessica. He had only been with her for two years before she had died in that house fire. Even though it still hurt that he had lost her so soon after finding her, he wouldn’t deal away his time with her for anything. He felt bad that his brother had yet to find his soul mate, while Sam now had a second sentence beneath the crossed out one on his chest.

When Jessica had died, Sam had screamed as her sentence painfully was crossed out. _Would you mind?_ She had asked him one day while he was working at Doose’s. She had needed something off the top shelf. _Sure thing, blondie,_ had been his answer. They had been practically inseparable from that moment on.

Sam wasn’t expecting that another sentence would appear after her death. It was rare for people to find another soul mate after losing the first. Rare, but not unheard of. He never thought that he would be one of those few. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair that he got to have a second soul mate while his wonderful big brother didn’t yet have his.

Hell. Dean didn’t even know that Sam had the new tattoo.

The lights in the library flickered, indicating that it was closing time. Sam stood and stretched his arms high above his head, easily touching the 9-foot high ceiling. There was only one other person that he could see in the library at this time of night. A short guy with shaggy blond hair, and a sucker in his mouth. He was plainly ignoring the sign that they were being kicked out, by keeping his eyes glued to the book in his lap.

Sam rolled his eyes, packing his leather shoulder bag. He stuffed it as full as he could, but he still had to carry the largest volume in his arms. Prof Luc really needed two assistants. He was killing Sam with all of this unnecessary research. It was torture. Secretly Sam had nicknamed him Satan, which he and a few of his classmates had begun to call him outside of class.

Just as Sam started to push the door open he was shoved into it harshly, causing the book he was carrying to fly out of his hand and land open with a smack on the sidewalk.

“Outta the way, Gigantor!” the man he had noticed earlier yelled as he rushed past him.

“Jackass!” Sam yelled back immediately as he grabbed the book off the ground.

Then he froze as the words sunk in. He paled. _Oh gawd._

Sam’s head snapped up, searching for the man. He was almost across the street already, heading to the library’s parking lot. Sam started jogging after him. “Hey! Wait up!”

Gabriel kept walking, ignoring the moose calls behind him. Gabe didn’t stop when the guy called him a jackass. He’s gotten too used to hearing it by now, he didn’t really expect this one to be any different. He didn’t expect the giant to follow him either. Pulling his keys out of his pocket, he rolled his eyes. Why the hell had he gotten _that_ word as _his_ word? There wasn’t a week that went by since he had gotten it that someone didn’t call him that. It didn’t help either that his personality tended to get that response out of people he interacted with.

He was almost to his Hummer when he heard it. The cut off moose call of the gorgeous man, the squeal of tires and the painful smack sound of a body hitting metal, followed by the thud of a body hitting the cement. Gabriel spun just in time to see the woman behind the wheel of the red Miata panic, throwing the car into reverse and speed off.

The giant on the ground was moving to sit up, cradling his left arm. Gabriel ran over to his side. “Hey you okay man?”

“I’m fine, you jackass.” He took Gabriel’s hand to stand up, immediately regretting the movement as he got a head rush. “Then again. Maybe not so much. I should probably get to a hospital.”

Gabriel nodded. He picked up the book at the giant’s feet. He gestured to his gold Hummer in the lot. “Come on. I’ll drive you.”

Sam hesitated. Then shook his head. “I’ll just call an ambulance.”

“No use wasting money on a ambulance ride when the hospital is only a few blocks away. You can’t drive. Now stop arguing.” Gabriel was adamant with the younger man. It was rare for him to be serious but when he was, watch out. “Don’t make me hurt you. Front seat now. Move it.”

“Figures you’d have a gas guzzler.” Sam muttered under his breath once he was situated in the front seat. Gabriel started the engine. _‘Build Me Up Buttercup’_ began playing through the speakers, causing Sam to laugh, and they were soon on their way to the emergency room. Still chuckling Sam added. “You know these are horrible for the environment, right?”

“Yeah, but it makes me feel tall.” He laughed, shooting his passenger a cheeky grin. “I’m Gabriel by the way.”

“Sam.” He closed his eyes as pain pierced his sides and his arm. He was pretty sure he had broken it. “Now, you want to tell me why you didn’t stop, you jackass? I was calling after you.”

Gabriel kept his eyes on the road. The song switched to ‘ _Sugar Sugar’_. They were only a couple of stop lights away from Lawrence County General. He could just drop him off, leave his number with the ER staff for the police report that was bound to happen, then leave. He didn’t have to think about this gorgeous man again. But something prompted him to say anyway, “Yeah well, I stopped stopping to that a long time ago, kiddo.”

There was a sadness in his tone that Sam immediately caught. He settled back into his seat for a moment. The other man was only a few years older than his brother, had obviously been waiting even longer for his soul mate. Had probably had several disappointments because of his tattoo. Sam shifted carefully in the seat and lifted his shirt enough so that Gabriel could see the words there. _‘Outta the way, Gigantor.’_ Could be seen plainly in harsh black lettering beneath Jessica’s crossed out sentence. “Yeah, well I’ve never had _that_ said to me before tonight. Not before some tiny smurf-man shoved into me fifteen minutes ago at least.”

“Oh.” Gabriel eyed the sentence, trying not to get distracted by the six-pack that had been unveiled. “So… wow. Okay.”

“Yeah. I know.” Sam lowered his shirt and leaned into the leather seat. They were pulling into the parking lot of the hospital. “Some night huh?”

“Yeah. Some night.” Gabriel agreed.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doped up, talkative Sammy anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is liking this so far. Feedback is always welcome. All my stuff is un-beta'd so if I missed something when I edited it, let me know. Comments and Kudos and kisses!  
> <3<3<3

Dean wanted to be thankful to Cas for the ride to the ER, but he was too busy praying that they arrived safely. It wasn’t that Cas was a bad driver. Quite the contrary. It was just that he was pretty sure that Cas’ car was going to disintegrate and turn back into it’s natural elements as they drove.

He had always assumed –incorrectly apparently- that the old, beat up Lincoln Continental rusting in the parking lot had belonged to one of the older residents in the building. Not to Cas, who was only a few years older then himself and who could afford the freaking penthouse. By himself. Later, when Dean wasn’t so worried about his brother, he would have to have a serious talk with his new friend about his transportation.

Why was he risking his life in his friend’s car, you ask? Because Sammy had taken the Impala for the night, that’s why. Dean had lent it to his brother for the night. The older Winchester hadn’t expected to be going anywhere, especially not to the hospital. But then he had gotten a call that chilled him to his bones. _Samuel was involved in a hit and run. The doctors are running tests currently,_ the woman from the hospital had said after filling him in on the extent of the incident.

Many thoughts ran through his mind. How could anyone not see Sam crossing the road? The kid was a giant, for crying out loud. He was pretty hard to miss. Dean took a deep steadying breath. He needed to be calm right now, he could freak out later once he knew that Sammy was safe.

After their mother’s death when they were children, and later their father’s alcoholism taking over, Dean had taken it upon himself to raise Sammy. He had gotten him ready and taken to school, fed him, taught him what he could about the life he was still fumbling through himself. His bond with Sammy went deeper than mere siblings, at times he was almost a son to Dean with all they had been through over the years.

They eventually got to the hospital and were directed to another floor by one of the attendants. Cas surprisingly stayed close by his side without Dean having to ask. Dean took a deep breath when they were told the floor; Sammy wasn’t in the ICU so that was a good sign.

They arrived to Sam’s ward. Over by the nurses station a couple of officers were talking with another man. Dean barely paid him notice as he walked past. He did notice that Cas had stopped following him for a moment to look over at the grouping. Maybe he was just giving Dean space to be with his brother. Dean’s heart sank a little as he realized he _wanted_ Cas with him just then. Wanted him by his side as he saw what shape his brother was now in. He wanted someone, Cas specifically, to lean on in case Sammy was worse than he had thought.

Dean stared at the light paneling of the door labeled _S. Winchester_ in poor block lettering. He breathed deep as he mentally prepared himself for what lay beyond the door. He turned the handle and stepped in. The doctor was still there, adjusting the IV in his brother’s right arm, flooding his system with the needed painkiller. Sam’s left arm was in a hard plaster cast and rested on a pillow across his stomach. He had a small cut over his brow, a couple butterfly stitches closing it, but other than that he seemed relatively unharmed. Dean stepped next to the bed. “Sammy? You okay man?”

Sam nodded. His eyes were unfocused, and he had a goofy smile lifting his face. Clearly the medication was already kicking in.

“Are you his brother?” The doctor asked. Dean nodded. “Your brother has a broken radius, and a slightly fractured ulna in his left arm. We’ve set it for now. We will have to do a check up on it in a week. He also has a couple of bruised ribs and several contusions. We’re going to keep him overnight for observation just to be on the safe side that there isn’t any internal bleeding.”

“But he’ll be okay, right?” Dean chewed on his lower lip.

“Yes. As long as he takes it easy for awhile and goes to the physical therapy to regain the strength in his arm, he should make a full recovery.” The doctor closed the chart, nodding. He then left, leaving the brothers alone.

Dean pulled up a chair next to Sam’s bed. His angry older brother instincts were waking up now that he could see he brother was relatively fine, itching for a fight. If he ever found out who did this to his brother, they were dead. No questions asked and no hesitation needed. Dean ran a hand down his face. He couldn’t believe that this had happened. He was supposed to protect his baby brother, watch over him. Now he was laid up, injured, in the hospital because some asshole had run him over.

The door to the room cracked open. Dean turned as Cas peeked his head in. “Dean?”

“Come on in, Cas.” Dean waved him closer. Cas hesitated only a moment before stepping closer. Dean smiled, noticing him playing with the zipper on his hoodie.

“Is he going to be alright?” Cas asked, he gravely voice heavy with concern.

“Yeah. He should be fine. They’re keeping him overnight.” Dean answered. “They got him on a bunch of painkillers right now.”

Sam snorted in the bed. “I’m not on painkillers, y-you’re a pain killer.”

Dean rolled his eyes. The corner of Cas’ mouth lifted in amusement. Sam reached out with his good hand to smack his brother’s arm. “Hey Dean-ie. Guess what?”

“What Sam?” he had always found drunk Sam funny, drugged up Sam was even better.

“I found him, Dean-ie. I found him.”

“Found who Sammy?”

“My soul mate.” He closed his eyes and started humming a song that Dean couldn’t place in the moment, but sounded familiar.

Dean froze, frowning. Sam had another soul mate? And he found them already? Something griped him painfully tight at the new information. There was a part of him that he wasn’t proud of that was jealous that his baby brother had found yet another soul mate while Dean was still searching for his.

Cas watched pain cross Dean’s face at his brother’s words.

“Hey. Hey Dean-ie. You breed with the mouth of a goat. You know that?” Sam continued, now completely out of it from the painkillers. He snorted with laughter. He already forgot that he had dropped the soul mate bombshell to the room. When the other two didn’t respond to his joke, he pouted. “Never mind. It’s probably funnier in Enochian.”

Dean sighed and stood. “Yeah, Sammy. It probably is. Hey Cas would you mind driving me to my car. Pretty sure it’ll be at the library.”

“Of course, Dean. I believe that was where the officer said the accident had happened. According to the witness.” A witness that happened to be his older brother. Cas frowned. He was going to have to have a conversation with him tomorrow.

“Hey Ca-as,” Sam stretched out his name, crooking a finger in his direction. “Wanna tell you sumthin.”

Both men paused and glanced down at the drugged mess on the bed. Cas was amused while Dean wondered what the hell was about to come out of his brother’s mouth now. Cas took a small step forward and asked in a kind voice. “Yes Sam?”

“I-I wanna say..” He paused and glared at his older brother. “Go away Dean. Shoo.” He dramatically over-gestured to the door. He waited until Dean closed the panel behind him, shrugging, before continuing. “My brother’s an idiot.”

“That’s what you wanted to tell me?” Cas’ lips lifted.

“No. Well, yes. He is but,” Sam tried to look serious. “I hope you can see how awesome he is too. He raised me, you know. He was only a kid himself but he took care of me.”

“I didn’t know that Sam.” He frowned. His chest tightened at the thought of an adolescent Dean having to pack his kid brother’s lunch and teaching him to tie his shoes and a million other things that went along with it.

“Just wanted to say I hope you stick around. He doesn’t have a lot of friends. He tends to avoid the ones he had after they get their soul mates. Think he’s lonely. You’ll be his friend right?” Sam lifted his gaze to the man beside him. His sad, kicked puppy stare would be the death of any who saw it in that moment.

“Yes, Sam. I’ll be his friend.” Cas swallowed back the emotion that had risen unexpectedly at Sam’s drugged admission. Perhaps he should tell Dean-?

“Yo. How ‘bout we go hit on some hotties at the bar before getting my car?” Dean suggested with an eyebrow wiggle when he came back into the sterile hospital room to collect his ride.

Then again, perhaps not.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait loverlies! This whole working two jobs thing is killing my writing time. (And it's probably not helping that I've been binging through the show to catch up for season 12 next week. YAY!)  
> Anywho's hope this will appease for now.  
> As always I love seeing comments and kudos!  
> Gabi
> 
> PS also on twitter now @leftdrgnpaintr  
> <3<3<3

Suffice it to say, there had been no hottie hitting that night. Cas had dropped Dean off at his car and that had been that for the evening.

The next day he unfortunately received an unwelcome reminder call from his literary agent, informing him that he was late on some chapters, even threatening that he would come stand over him if he had to to get Castiel to write faster. Fergus ‘Crowley’ Macleod seemed to forget that Cas didn’t actually have a deadline for finishing his novels. He had always gotten published on his own timeline, whether he had several novels in the can or not. His last book had been published almost six months ago, so he currently wasn’t in any hurry to start another. But the call did poke and prod at him that he hadn’t written anything worthwhile in a few months. His writing schedule had taken a bit of a downturn over the past few months without him realizing it.

As he thought back over the last meeting with Dean, ideas swirled and formed, solidifying in his mind for a whole new story. One that was very different from his usual fair, and for once he was once again inspired. Cas had spent the next several days locked away in his apartment writing like he hadn’t in months, like he hadn’t in years to be honest. Who was he to deny the muses inspiration if it came in the form of a set of green eyes, freckled skin and pouty lips?

In between bouts of writing his newest work he had taken the initiative to try to get ahold of his brother. The same brother who had been resolutely ignoring his calls, texts, and emails. Belatedly he realized that he should have taken the time to talk with him that night in the hospital. But he doubted that confronting Gabriel that night would have resulted in him admitting anything regarding being Sam Winchester’s soul mate. That is if Castiel had guessed the situation correctly, but there was little to doubt it otherwise.

Cas went into his kitchen, filling his extra large soup bowl sized mug of coffee. He really should just drink straight out of the pot itself. It would honestly make his life easier. Or just by putting the coffee maker next to his desk, that way he wouldn’t have to get up to get a refill. His thoughts wandered as he sipped his sugared up dark roast.

He hadn’t seen, or rather talked to Dean since dropping him off at his car the night of Sam’s accident, the night of their ‘not-a-date’ date. Cas hated to admit but he had hoped that it would have turned into one had Sam’s thing not interrupted them.

And if he hadn’t been a coward about to leave.

He took a sip, moving over to one of the large bay windows to look out onto the world. The streets below were fairly empty at this time of day, most people off at work or running errands. Outside were normal people lived life to the fullest each day interacting with one another. People like Dean, who seemed comfortable around others, without the weighted awkwardness that Castiel himself lived with daily. He glanced over to the parking lot at the thought of Dean. It had unfortunately become a recent habit of his to see if his neighbor slash soul mate was home this way, looking for the distinctive ’67 black Impala.

Instead of spying Dean’s ride, which was parked in it’s usual space, he watched stupefied as someone broke into his car.

Then popped the hood.

Cas’ eyes narrowed as he set his mug down. He thought quickly. By the time he called the cops and they arrived his car would most likely be striped down for parts. He glared down at the perpetrator behind the frames of his glasses. Then blinked. He _recognized_ the thief. Or not-thief.

“Dean?”

Grabbing his keys, he abandoned his writing for the day and went down to confront his neighbor.

*****

He pushed through the side door of the apartment building, blinking as the sun momentarily blinded him. His car was still sitting in the parking lot. The hood was up, and music was blaring from a radio on the ground next to the Lincoln. Cas spied a pair of well worn jeans covering a firm round ass bent over the engine block of his car. It swayed in rhythm to the song, as the man attached to said ass was fussing beneath the hood.

Cas frowned as he stepped closer. Just as he was a few feet away Dean straightened and whipped off his white tee-shirt. Cas sucked in a breath as tan skin and tight muscle was revealed. Dimples on his lower back taunted him, Cas licked his lips wanting to run his tongue into the divot. Shoulder muscles flexed as Dean stretched, tossing the shirt down. Cas’ jeans tightened uncomfortably.

_“What the hell?”_ Cas’ sudden onslaught of sexual frustration came out in a rush. Thankfully Dean was oblivious to Cas’ problem.

Dean turned his head to look at his friend, and grinned sheepishly almost boyishly. It was the type of grin that got him out of detention and speeding tickets and hell if he didn’t know how to work it. He held up both hands in defense. “Oh, hey man. I know I shoulda asked first, but knowing how bad your car ran was bugging the hell outta me. Like I literally lost sleep about it.” He laughed and hoped that Castiel wasn’t about to hit him. They only had a new, tentative friendship at best so it was probably better for him not to push his luck.

“You’re fixing my car? Why are you fixing my car? You know how to fix my car?” Castiel’s eyes went from the golden chest on display in front of him, pausing at the familiar words tattoo-ed there to meet beautiful green eyes. He shoved his glasses up his sweat slicked nose. Apparently Dean had taken his shirt off for practical reasons, not just to tempt Castiel with his strip tease.

Not that he was complaining.

“Yeah. Actually I’m a mechanic down at Singer Auto. I thought that I had mentioned that?” Dean cocked his head. They had fallen so easily into a friendship, were so comfortable around each other that they had seemed to bypass the whole ‘what do you do’ part of getting to know each other. “Anyway, most of what needs done is small, and I can take care of it here but you should definitely take her in to get fully inspected. Older models like this need love.”

Cas’ heart flipped as he watched Dean grin, then pat and stroke the hood of his car. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed. Damn but he wished Dean would stroke him and not his car. _Focus._ “Right. You don’t have to do that you know.”

“I don’t mind, really. Want to make sure that it’s safe to drive. Don’t want you getting into an accident or anything.” He reddened a little as he turned to look back under the hood. This weird, dorky little guy made it impossible for Dean not to want to take care of him. He’d never forgive himself it something happened to Cas… okay slow down the feelings train there, Winchester.

“If you insist on doing the work then I’m going to insist that I pay you for it.”

“Nah, man-”

“Dean. I would be paying a mechanic anyway to do what you’re doing.”

“If you paid me what another mechanic would charge to fix this clunker, it would cost both arms and legs and your first born.” Dean laughed, still trying to convince his friend that money was unnecessary. “Not even you could afford it.”

“You’d be surprised at what I can afford.” Cas pursed his lips, letting the subject of payment rest for now.

“So what is it you do exactly, Cas? I don’t think that you’ve ever told me.” Dean asked from under the hood. “Hand me that wrench, would ya?”

“I, uh, work for a publishing company.” _As a best-selling author._ Cas gingerly picked up the weight-y metal tool, passing it over.

“That’s cool. So what you edit books or something?” Dean arched a brow at the man beside him. He grinned when he saw how stiff Cas was standing. The dude really needed to learn to relax.

_Yes, my own books quite regularly._ “Something like that.”


	9. Chapter Nine

Sam hobbled into the kitchen. It had been several days since he had been hit with a freaking car, and yet his ribs were still killing him. Although, according to the doctor that meant that they were healing. Sam poured himself a glass of water to take some ibuprofen to take the edge off the worst of it. He really hated taking pills but they helped with the inflammation.

Now if only he could find something to help with the itchy arm.

And the absentee soul mate.

Sure, when they had arrived at the hospital Sam and Gabriel had exchanged numbers, but it appeared that neither of them had built up the courage yet to contact the other. He had never thought that he would be so _petrified,_ for lack of a better word, about going further with a new soul mate. True that when he had been younger he had assumed that he would only have had the one. He hadn’t thought he would have a second, that it would be a man, and that said man would be avoiding him.

Or that Sam would be equally guilty in the avoiding category.

He sighed. Perhaps he was just scared to have the same thing happen to him again, get close, fall in love with his soul mate only to have them ripped from his life. Could he really suffer through that again and survive? Doubtful.

Just as he started to drift into his own thoughts his brother, followed closely by Castiel, entered the apartment. Dean was covered with grease, which wasn’t unusual given his profession. What was odd was the lack of clothing. Sam arched a questioning brow. Dean shrugged it off.

“What have you two been up to?” Sam asked as casually as possible. He knew his brother well enough to know that what Dean and Cas had between them was more that they were letting on. He could practically cut the tension here with a hatchet.

“Oh just teaching Cas here the finer points of keeping that car of his running.” Dean said as he filled a glass of water from the tap. Taking several deep gulps he continued. “I’ll make a mechanic out of him in no time.”

“I highly doubt that, Dean. It takes more than just a few parking lot lessons to make someone a mechanic. I would need to test for a license and…” Cas was cut off with a laughing wave of Dean’s hand.

“Geez, Cas. Always so serious.” Dean finished off the last of the water in his glass. “So you both hungry? My treat.”

“Only if I can go pick it up. I’ve got to get out of this apartment. Even if it’s just for a food run.” Sam offered. He had been stuck on bed rest, enforced by Dean for the past few days. Unfortunately, it wasn’t all Netflix and naps. His professor, Satan, had still insisted that he continue the research, even going so far as to drop off the books he would need to go through. “Seriously.”

Neither of the men had a problem with it. After all his car accident had nothing to do with him behind the wheel and his injuries didn’t prevent it.

“Would you mind picking up some desert as well. I know this great bakery, and… While the pies aren’t as good as Dean’s, I doubt either of you would have any complaints about them.” Cas suggested, blushing slightly, and side eyeing Dean.

“You had me at pie,” Dean laughed and clapped a hand on Cas’ shoulder.

*****

A bell jangled overhead as Sam stepped into the bakery. It wasn’t what he was expecting in all honesty. What he had assumed would be an old fashioned mom’n’pop was closer to a hipster coffee shop. Either way it smelled delicious, and he was mad at himself for not coming before. Studying here would have made school work far more enjoyable.

“Be right with you.” The man behind the counter called out. He was turned away, filling trays onto a cooling rack, bouncing along to the sixties song playing over head. He was about eight inches shorter than Sam, but still quite fit. He wore a white tee and baseball hat that covered his sandy blond hair.

Hair that Sam recognized. Sonofabitch.

Gabriel turned to help his next customer and froze at the sight of the Gigantor. He gave a nervous laugh. “Sam. How’d you find me?”

Sam blinked. “Uh, I didn’t. Not really.”

“So why are you here?” _And why am I a chicken shit not calling you, you gorgeous moose._

“Um, my friend Cas sent me. Said this place had the best pies in town.” Sam gestured to the display of amazing smelling pies beside him. The motion jerked his arm in the cast; he winced.

“Well that is true. We do have the best pies. Wait, did you say Cas? Nerdy guy, wears a trench coat?” Gabriel narrowed his eyes.

“Yeah. He’s friends with my brother. He’s our neighbor actually.” Sam shrugged, and ran a hand through his long hair.

No wonder his younger brother had been pestering him with calls and text messages lately. Somehow the pipsqueak had found out about him and Sam, and had now decided to torture him with the knowledge. But Gabriel wouldn’t bite the bait. No matter how tall and delicious and tempting said bait was, standing in front of him.

Geez, this small talk was killing him. As were the traces of flour on Gabe’s cheek. Sam grinned. He had never been one to ever call another man adorable, but it fit Gabe in his opinion. “So any suggestions?”

“About what?” Gabriel certainly wasn’t staring at the muscles shifting under Sam’s shirt.

“The pie? Any recommendations?” Sam licked his lips.

“Sure.” He helped Sam pick out a couple. An apple and a peach. But when Sam went to pay, Gabe refused, waving his money away. “Consider it a poor apology on my side for not getting around to calling you.”

Sam gazed at him with a puppy dog expression. “I could have called you too.”

Gabe ducked his head, looking at the ground sheepishly. His cheeks were turning a bright shade of red. “Actually, you couldn’t. I may have given you a fake number. Which I deeply regret now.”

Sam frowned, hurt more than he thought possible. Lifting the pie boxes in one hand he turned to the door. “Right. Well I guess I’ll see you around. Maybe.”

He left without a glance back at the flour covered baker behind the counter.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm so sorry for the delay in updating guys. Been swamped with work and this past weekend my mother had a mild heart attack scare. Writing got pushed back. :(  
> Hope you guys are still enjoying the story though. :)  
> Comments and kudos and yada-yada  
> Gabi  
> <3<3<3

Damn his brother was in a mood lately. Even more than usual. Sam’s already epic bitch face had been taken to a whole new level ever since the day he had gone out to get pies. Dean shook his head wondering what could have possibly happened on the outing the other day.

All he knew was that Sam had returned from the trip, had practically thrown the food at him and Cas, then went to hide out in his bedroom for the rest of the night. Even Cas had seemed concerned by his actions.

Dean sighed, and continued to adjust the exhaust line on the white Focus he was working on. There was no point in trying to get Sam to talk about what was eating him up until the sasquatch was willing to open up about it. Man, it was like they had switched places regarding talking about their feelings. He tried to avoid chick-flick moments as a rule, but he’d deal with it if it got his baby bro out of his funk.

Shifting his thoughts over to something relatively less frustrating, Dean grinned, wondering what he would introduce his neighbor to next. Cas had become almost a permanent fixture at their apartment lately. Between teaching Cas about pop culture and the basics of cooking, which had been a disaster worth never repeating, the last few days had gone by fast. It was true, time flew when you spent it with a crush.

Okay so that wasn’t the actual saying, but still true nonetheless.

And yeah, so Dean may be developing feelings for the bespeckled dweeb, but could he really be blamed? The combination of innocence, cluelessness and smoking hot voice did things to him. Alright? He was man enough to admit it. Dean sighed, resigned. Clearly Cas though only saw what they had between them as a friendship, especially after that disastrous Not-A-Date first date they hadn’t had. But Dean was okay with that. Really.

Well, maybe not, but maybe he should try not to obsess so much over the man anymore. Maybe get back to dating a bit, pass the time, while he waited for his soul mate to show her or himself.

He refused to believe that he would be one of the ones who never found them.

Taking the keys for the Focus and the paperwork to the desk, he called out for the owner. “Lisa?”

A woman jumped from her seat and came up to the desk. Dean’s breath caught. She was quite beautiful, dark brown hair, deep brown eyes, gorgeous smile. A smile she was directing to Dean that he couldn’t help but return.

“So was it as bad as I thought, or worse?” she joked, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

“I’ve seen worse, trust me.” Dean responded, flirting back, and thinking of all the work he still had to do on Cas’ car. “This was just simple maintenance.”

They did the dance of paperwork and payment quickly, with an undertone of mild flirting that caused his boss Bobby to raise an eyebrow once or twice. Dean tried to discreetly watch the woman leave –no harm in just looking right?- when Lisa stopped at the door and turned to him.

“Dean, would you like to get a drink with me tonight?” Lisa asked bravely.

Before he knew what his mouth was doing, he responded with, “Sure.”

“Great. Meet me at the Roadhouse at seven.” Lisa smiled widely, and winked at Dean as she left.

*****

When Dean opened the door to his apartment, he wasn’t surprised to find Cas already there. “Heya, Cas.”

“Hello Dean.”

Nope, Castiel Novak saying his name all rough and gravely did not just make his dick twitch. Nope. Not at all. Reaching into the refrigerator, he pulled out a water bottle. “Whatcha doing? Didn’t realize that we had a date tonight.” Dean tried to joke as downed half the container.

Cas blushed, pushing up his black frames. “No. We didn’t have a _date,_ ” he stressed the word. “But I thought we might continue watching the Star Trek chronicles. I’ve found I quite like them.”

Dean laughed. “It’s just _Star Trek,_ Cas. And while I normally never say no to binge watching a series, I, uh, can’t tonight.” He reddened, running a hand over the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact with the blue eyed angel on his couch.

Cas tried to school his face, though his heart was racing a mile a second at the moment. He frowned. “Oh. You have plans.”

It wasn’t a question.

“Uh, yeah. A date. I have a date.” Why did telling Cas this make him feel like he was somehow cheating? “But I mean, I don’t have to. I could cancel, if you want.”

“Why would my opinion on the matter change your plans for the evening?” Cas asked. He crossed his arms, sinking further into the cushions of the futon. Of course Dean would have a date. As far as Dean knew he was a single man. Dean didn’t know that Cas was his soul mate, or if he didn’t he hadn’t shown any indication otherwise up until this point. “When are you meeting---?”

“Lisa.” Dean supplied.

“Lisa.” Cas repeated. She was probably some yoga instructor or something. “Where are you meeting Lisa?”

“At the Roadhouse. At seven.” Yep. Dean felt guilty and he really had no idea why. It wasn’t like he had never canceled plans on friends before because of last minute dates. Why should Cas be any different?

 _Because he is different,_ an annoying voice that sounded like his brother sounded. “I should reschedule.”

“No Dean. We didn’t have plans for tonight.” He stood, then gathered his trench coat that he never showed up without. At the door, he stood and smiled sadly. “After all, it’s not as if we’re soul mates or anything, right?”

With that last sentence hanging in the air, he left Dean alone to get ready for his date with Lisa. But it took several minutes to move, his thoughts turning over what Cas had said. He was right, they weren’t soul mates.

Then why did Dean’s chest ache so badly at the thought?

 


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok first off... So many thank you's to you all for the support while my mother was in the hospital. Lots of check ups and yelling about her needing to be healthier seem to finally be sticking in her stubborn head. LOL  
> Anywho's now back to the angst I've been subjecting you all to with with this one *evil grin*  
> Happy Halloween  
> Totally going as Casifer tonight. Same costume as my Castiel one from last year, just sassier.  
> Comments and kudos and yada yada  
> Gabi  
> <3<3<3

Two hours after leaving Dean’s apartment, Cas was still stewing. What the hell had possessed him to even hint at being soul mates with Dean? Why? Because he was jealous? Since when had he ever resorted to such an emotional response to anything? He could tell you right now. Never. It wasn’t something he had ever done. The most he generally would respond with was a caustic comment and an eye roll.

Not a hurt expression and actual jealous behavior.

So far his plan to never let Dean know about the whole soul mate situation wasn’t going as planned. They were supposed to be friends and nothing more, at least on Cas’ side of things. But then he had to go and fall for the adorable sonofabitch which made it infinitely more difficult to hide how he felt.

And now all that he was left with was sitting alone in a darkened room, brooding, like the goth kid he pretended to be back in high school for a short period. All he needed now was the guy liner, black candles and some ‘incense’ that he hid in a shoebox from his father. He sighed and clapped, activating the lights in his apartment.

Thankfully someone upstairs knew he needed to get out of this mood. A knock sounded on the door. When Cas opened it he realized it wasn’t a man upstairs but downstairs who knew he needed the reprieve,

“Sam,” he said, smiling, as he welcomed his downstairs’ neighbor. Stepping back he made room for the giant to enter his apartment.

“Hi Castiel. I’m not disturbing you am I?” Sam asked worriedly. He wasn’t sure exactly what it was that Cas did but he did know that the man worked from home.

“Of course not. What can I do for you Sam?”

Sam ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He wasn’t certain if Castiel was the one he should be speaking with about this but he really had no one else to talk with, and who would give an objective opinion on, the issue with his soul mate. Sure, he could talk with Dean, but Sam still felt guilty about already meeting his second soul mate when Dean was still soul mate-less.

Sometimes what he would give to be soulless so he wouldn’t have to be weighed down with a conscience.

“I was hoping that I could talk with you about something,” Sam went over to one of the large couches taking up space in the living area. He waited until Castiel sat across from him before expanding. “See, the night of my accident I met someone. My soulmate. It was awkward at first but I figured after we had exchanged numbers it would get easier.”

“I take it that it didn’t.” Castiel tilted his head, listening. Yeah, he was definitely going to hurt his brother for hurting this sweet kid.

Sam shook his shaggy hair. “Turns out he gave me a fake number.”

“So you called him and it was a fake?” Castiel frowned. He might need to get Michael involved in Gabriel’s beat down.

Sam blushed, looking down at his linked hands. “Not exactly. I never called him.” He held up a hand stopping Castiel’s next question. “And before you ask, I ran into him at the bakery you sent me to. He works there. I was super shocked, you know? I wasn’t expecting to see him, was just debating about calling him and then BAM! There he was.”

“Have you gone back to see him again?” Castiel asked. He wasn’t sure what type of advice he should be giving. Sure he was great at listening, but that’s as far as he went in the comforting department. If Sam was one of his character’s he would have him go down to the bakery to confront Gabriel. But then again if Sam and Gabriel were some of his characters he would have a better grasp on their motivations.

But these were real people that had real emotions with real backstories that he wasn’t privy to knowing.

“No. And honestly I don’t know if I should even bother now. He clearly didn’t seem thrilled to be matched up with me.” Sam slumped back into the cushions, throwing his arms over his eyes. His once white cast was covered in doodles that Castiel was certain Dean had drawn. He sighed.

They sat in silence for several minutes. Sam didn’t seem all that put out that Castiel had no wise words to impart on the subject. Perhaps he truly just needed to vent. They were startled out of their reprieve when a knock sounded again at Castiel’s front door.

“Geesh. I never have this many visitors.” Castiel grumbled as he went to answer it. When he saw the small blond man standing nervously on the other side, Cas rolled his eyes and yanked his brother into the apartment. He locked the door quickly behind him, then leaned against the metal, blocking his brother’s escape he was bound to shoot for once he saw Sam sitting in the living room.

“Cassie. I messed up. I need your help.” Gabriel was unperturbed by his brother’s actions. He had been avoiding him for awhile. Cassie was probably making sure he didn’t rabbit at the first chance he got. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. Turning away from Castiel, he walked over to the living area.

And froze.

Crickets.

“Sam?”

“Gabe?”

They both spoke at the same time. Both having the same surprised expression on their faces at seeing the other. Then they both turned at the same time to stare at Castiel. “Cas?”

The blue eyed man sighed. He took off his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. He strengthened his resolve. “Okay. Let’s get a few things out in the open here. Sam, Gabriel here is my older brother. Half brother technically. And Gabriel, you’re a fucking idiot.”

“Hey!” Castiel rarely swore but when he did, Gabriel knew shit was about to get real.

“Seriously Gabby? How many years have I had to listen to you bitch about not finding your soul mate? How many times have people called you a jackass and then not turn out to be it for you? Now here is this great guy, who is your _fucking match_ , and you pull that fake number shit!” Castiel was beyond frustrated. Here he was trying to put their situation right, when all he really wanted to do was scream about Dean being out on a date with someone else at that moment.

But when has his life ever been fair?

“It sounds bad when you put it like that.” Gabriel muttered. He rubbed the back of his neck looking sheepishly at Sam from the corner of his eye.

“No shit Sherlock.” Sam shot him one of his famous bitch faces.

Gabriel’s spine stiffened, as well as other things, at that glance. “Hey can you really blame me? In what universe would Sasquatch the Supermodel ever wind up with me, Bozo the Baker?” He gestured between the two of them, as though that was all he needed to do in order to make his point obvious. While it wasn’t that he didn’t have a healthy opinion of himself, he did, the other man made him feel insignificant.

“You’ll never know if you don’t give each other a chance.” Castiel said wisely. It probably was the first smart thing he had said since Sam had walked in. “Why don’t you two go downstairs to Sam’s apartment to talk this out.”

They hesitated at his suggestion. And Castiel’s patience finally snapped. It had been too long of a day, too stressful of a day for him to bother dealing with this shit. “Move. Now. Talk. And I want a full report tomorrow.”

Sam nodded, and went over to unlock the door. He waited nervously for Gabriel to follow him. But Cas grabbed his brother’s arm and whispered harshly in his ear before he could make an exit. “You messed up. Apologize and pray he gives you another chance. If you don’t I’ll call Michael to come help me kick your ass.”

His brother and friend left soon after, leaving him alone to once again wallow in his own thoughts.

 


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *EVIL WRITER LAUGHS AT YOUR SCREAMS*

Dean sat across from Lisa at the Roadhouse. He fiddled with the label on his beer as he listened to her talk about her job at a daycare. She had listened to him babble about how he fell into being a mechanic, how he loved it. She even talked about her ten year old son Ben.

He had to admit, he was having a good time. And why wouldn’t he? He was on a date with a beautiful, smart, funny woman and enjoying a pleasant conversation. They even had more in common than he had expected they would. He should be fully engaged in how awesome this date was going.

But he couldn’t get Cas’ last comment as he left earlier out of his mind.

It had been almost as if he had been sad by that fact that they weren’t soulmates. Did that mean that Cas wished that they were? That he wished that he was on this date with Dean instead of Lisa?

Was Dean overthinking this?

“You look like you’re a million miles away. Talk.” Lisa set a soft hand over Dean’s.

What was going on in his mind should not be brought up on a first date. But still his filter failed him and he still began. “It’s complicated. You wouldn’t be interested.”

Lisa grinned and leaned back into the booth. “What’s her name?”

Dean blinked at how quickly she understood. Perhaps he wasn’t hiding his emotions as well as he thought. “Castiel. His name is Castiel. And like I said, it’s complicated.”

“It generally is.” She studied him from across the booth. He had no idea what is was that she saw that brought her to say, “There’s no guarantees in love, you know. Even with the soulmate thing. Hell, look at me and my ex. He was apparently my ‘match’, but he was an abusive bastard. I’m thankful he died before Ben was born.”

“I’m not in love with Cas.” Dean maintained. _Aren’t you?_ that pesky voice whispered. “It’s just…”

“Complicated.” Lisa smirked. Leaning forward again, she asked him. “Why don’t you go talk with him? Tell him how you feel. Just because he’s not your ‘match’ doesn’t mean that you can’t fall in love.”

She said it so simply, so truthful that it should have landed softer on Dean. Instead it hit him like a ton of bricks. Was she right? Should he give it a chance, admit to Cas his feelings? Each day they were even stronger, grew more profound. He couldn’t be the only one who felt it, right?

Dean met Lisa’s eyes and smiled as he came to a decision. “Thank you Lisa.”

He stood, throwing down some bills on the table top to pay for their drinks. She smiled back. “You’re welcome. And good luck. And I’m here if you need to talk.”

Nodding, Dean shrugged on his jacket and left to go see a man about something very important.

*****

Dean knocked on Cas’ door twenty minutes later. It was already after ten. Hopefully Cas wasn’t in bed for the night. He waited impatiently for a minute, bouncing on the balls of his boots, for Cas to open the door.

Finally after what seemed like forever, he heard muttering behind the metal. “ _Jesus, frigging grand central tonight,”_ before the latch sounded and the door cracked open. It widened when Cas saw Dean standing there with a nervous smile. Cas frowned in confusion at his friend’s unexpected appearance. “Dean? I thought you were on your date with Lisa?”

“IlikeyouCas.” Dean rushed out in one breath, not even waiting long enough to be invited in. Cas’ brow furrowed. “I like you, Cas. More than just a friend. I get it if you don’t feel the same, but… I don’t know. There’s something here between us, you know? I don’t even know if you like men or anything. And if you don’t want to be friends now ‘cus I’ve gone and screwed our friendship up by admitting this, I understand. But dammit, I just couldn’t hold it back any longer.”

Castiel gaped at him. Was this happening? Was this really happening? Or was this just the beginning of his dreams for the night, dreams that were frequent and cruel and wonderful all at the same time. All he could do was stand there in his entryway, stupefied.

Dean took his silence in stride. He smiled sadly, with a little nod. “You know what, don’t worry about it, Cas. This is clearly all on me.” Turning, he began to head over to the elevator, disappointment slumping his shoulders.

Seeing Dean push the lift button broke through Cas’ frozen trance. Calling out, he rushed after him. “Dean, wait!”

Dean looked over his shoulder at the other man. Cas reached his side, and griped his left shoulder tightly. “You – you like me?”

Dean nodded.

Cas studied him, taking in his beautiful green gaze and pouty lips. Did he somehow remember about their first meeting? Was that what this was? Or, Cas gulped, had he started falling for him all on his own? Either way he wasn’t about to let this opportunity slip through his fingers.

“You like me.” He repeated, stunned. This time it wasn’t a question.

Again Dean nodded. He grinned mildly at Cas’ fish impersonation. He didn’t say anything, waiting for Cas to respond with something other than surprise at his news. He didn’t have to wait long however. Cas lurched forward pressing his lips against Dean’s.

Dean groaned, wrapping his arms easily around the slightly shorter man. Cas’ wound their way up over his shoulders as he pressed closer, deepening the kiss. Dean’s mouth parted beneath the pressure of Cas’ tongue, the slip and slide as they battled for dominance made him swell.

Dean slid his hands further down Cas’ back to cup his firm ass. Cas groaned, thrusting himself against Dean’s hips. Breaking away from the kiss, he swallowed a deep breath. “Dean.”

Dean mouth latched onto his neck briefly before he whispered into his friend’s ear. “I take it that from your reaction to my news, that you possibly might feel the same?”

Cas leaned back, wide eyed. This was it. This was the moment he should tell Dean everything. He took a deep breath and…


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay apparently I needed only a month off. Hoping to start posting something at least once a week. I felt this needed to be updated since I was mean and left it at such a cliffhanger. But I do that.  
> COMMENTS can be my xmas present!  
> and since my birthday is the week before xmas KUDOS can be my gift for that. LOL
> 
> Prepare for some un-needed angst between Sam and Gabe. :)
> 
> Gabi  
> <3<3<3

The elevator doors dinged as it arrived on the penthouse floor. Neither men paid it any attention until a velvety voice crooned out, “Hello boys.”

Fergus ‘Crowley’ Macleod had arrived.

They broke their staring contest, blinking. They turned to find a well dressed man, in a dark suit observing them with an amused expression on his face.

“Castiel, good to see you awake. We need to talk. Privately if you don’t mind. So if you could send your little nightcap on his merry way we have business to discuss.” Crowley shoved his way between them, ignoring their joint glares. His high-end suitcase rolled over Dean’s toes as he passed by, causing the green eyed man to yelp. “Castiel, you know you’re my little pet angel, but your numbers are in the crapper. Your readers need more from you, darling. So I’m here to make sure that you are following through on writing those delectable fingers off.”

“Someone sure likes the sound of his own voice. If you couldn’t tell, buddy, we were in the middle of something.” Dean glared, pursing his well kissed lips.

“Don’t care.” Crowley tossed back. Sighing he turned to look at Castiel. “Look I’m glad you’re finally getting some, but time is of the essence darling. So pay the man already. We’ve business to deal with.”

“He’s not a prostitute, Crowley.” Castiel said wearily. Three minutes in Crowley’s presence and he was already drained. God only knew how long the dramatic man was planning on staying.

“Cas?” Dean questioned. He wanted to stay, to continue where this had been leading up to. Bedroom activities anyone? But he wouldn’t push the boundaries of this new aspect of their _relationship._ Not yet anyway, not while there was some whiny Brit cock-blocking him.

Cas turned to him and pressed another kiss to Dean’s lips before pressing the button to the lift once more. “We’ll talk later Dean. I think that I unfortunately have to deal with this. I promise we will continue this later.” Cas whispered against his lips so that Crowley wouldn’t overhear.

Dean nodded, still reluctant to leave but stepped inside the elevator anyway.

When he was back down in his apartment he found it dark and empty. Sam hadn’t been home in a while it seemed. Dean chucked his clothes, tossing them over to the dirty pile in the corner. He changed into a pair of sweat bottoms to sleep in. Grabbing one of his favorite books from the small shelf under the window, he moved to lean back against the headboard, preparing to read a few chapters before sleeping. Emmanuel Allen was Dean’s favorite author, but he hadn’t put a book out in over a year. Dean sighed, flipping open the familiar pages. It was one about two brothers hunting down their mother’s killer. This was his favorite, not because of the violent descriptions of gore, but because of the bond between the two brothers. It reminded him of his relationship with Sam.

It wasn’t until much later, when he was almost falling asleep that he recalled what Crowley had implied about Castiel. Cas was a writer? And not an editor? Dean frowned, settling into his pillow. As his eyes drifted close, he wondered if Cas knew Emmanuel Allen.

*****

Sam glanced at the man across from him. Gabe slurped at the chocolate mint milkshake in front of him, resolutely avoiding eye contact with anything besides the napkin dispenser. The all night diner was mostly empty, a few stragglers sitting up at the counter, sipping coffee and eating things that Sam couldn’t get paid enough to eat.

They had forgone going to Sam’s apartment to talk, both uncomfortable with being alone quite yet. Somehow they had ended up here at Luke’s Diner. Other than ordering they still hadn’t spoken.

The second hand on the clock practically echoed between them.

“Listen, Gigantor, I…”

“So why didn’t you…”

They began at the same time, then stopped mid-sentence. Gabe smirked then laughed loudly, startling the other patrons with his unexpected outburst. Sam grinned sheepishly as he admired how the other man’s brown eyes lit up, warming to a honey gold with his mirth. Feeling his face redden, he took a sip of his tea.

Once Gabe’s laughter calmed, he began. “Dude. I’m a dick. And a jackass.”

Sam snorted and nodded.

“Feel free to disagree at any point here.” Gabe gestured, still grinning.

“No, no.” Sam shook his head, shaggy hair flopping at the movement. “Please continue. You’re off to a great start.”

Gabe muttered under his breath, rolling his shoulders. “Fine. Where was I?”

“You being a jackass.” Sam supplied helpfully. He smirked and sipped again at his tea. He was relishing watching the shorter man squirm.

“Right. I should’ve called. I shouldn’t have given you a wrong number.” He played with his straw, uncomfortable with having this conversation.

“Why didn’t you? I mean if you hadn’t wanted to contact me, you didn’t have to take my number in the first place.” Sam leaned across the table, linking his fingers. His tanned hand a sharp contrast against the dirty white cast he still wore.

Gabe scratched the back of his dirty blond hair. “I don’t know.” He sighed. “When I was fifteen, back before I got my words, I was annoyingly hopeful. Couldn’t wait for my soul mate, couldn’t wait to meet them, for what we could build.”

"And then you got your word." It wasn't a question.

“Then I got my word.” Gabe nodded. “Just the one word: Jackass. I thought, why would my soul mate call me that? And then the years went by and I got called Jackass. A lot. And not one of them was it. I got cynical, stopped hoping. I stopped expecting to even meet them let alone thinking that they would be, well, _you._ ”

Gabe made a sweeping gesture towards the man across from him. He wore a flannel shirt that on anyone else would be baggy but fit him like a tee shirt, hair flawlessly falling around his chiseled, perfect face. The frown Sam wore made him even more adorable, like a puppy pouting.

There was a few moments of silence as Sam absorbed Gabe’s tale. Taking a deep breath, he rolled his head. “I didn’t expect to get a second soul mate.” He said it so quietly that he was certain that Gabe might not have heard.

“I met Jessica when I was seventeen, and she… She was perfect. And I had the happiest two years with her before she died in that fire. I wasn’t expecting that. For all intents and purposes I died as well. The only thing that stopped me from following her was this.” Sam placed a hand over his tattoo. “She wouldn’t have wanted me to. And I couldn’t bring myself to doing that to the unknown person still waiting out there. To you.”

They remained silent for several seconds, not noticing when the bell over the door rang out.

They did notice when someone stepped up to the table and cleared their throat rudely. Gabe turned his head and arched a brow, wondering who was interrupting them. Sam’s bitchface reached new levels for the night, though it was a standard one when it came to this particular devil.

“Professor Milton.”


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly Sabriel in this chapter, fair warning. I do have this plotted out for the next few chapters so YAY! Also been working on a new xmas au. Some of that should be up by xmas.  
> Comments and kudos and happy holidays!  
> Gabi  
> <3<3<3

“It’s Luc, please. We aren’t in class. No need to be so formal.” The blond, cold eyed man grinned as he scoped out his favorite pupil. He rested his hand on his sizeable shoulder appreciating the warm muscles beneath the shirt.

Sam shifted away, trying to dislodge the clammy palm. More and more often Professor Milton had taken to touching him like that. Just a pat on the shoulder here, the merest brush of fingertips on his back there. Sam wasn’t an idiot, he knew what the older man wanted from him, that he wanted him. He wasn’t about to give in. It was his body and he’d be damned to the deepest pit of hell if he allowed Lucifer here to have it. Still he brought himself to ask, “What brings you out, sir?”

Sam eyed his professor. He wasn’t in his usual grandpa sweater and slacks but wore instead a faded brown tee and flannel with jeans. His eyes were bloodshot, giving the appearance of possession, similar to what he had studied the year before in one of his theology courses. Sam realized that the man standing beside the table was severely drunk.

Luc shivered dramatically, eyeing Gabriel. “Oooh. Doesn’t that just gives you chills. Listen to him, ‘sir’ he says.” His hand found it’s way back to Sam’s shoulder and began stroking it suggestively.

Sam shrugged the hand off again. “Please stop that, professor. Perhaps I should call you a cab.”

“Just don’t call me late to sex or the apocalypse.” Luc laughed back. Forgoing the previous groping he sat beside his student, slinging an arm around his shoulders. There was only an inch of difference between them, height wise, making the angle appear un-awkward. Visuals aside however it was the most uncomfortable Sam had ever been in his life.

Leaning over Luc whispered into Sam’s ear with his hot, foul breath. Sam jumped when his professor’s hand settled on his thigh. “And what’s with this whole ‘professor’ thing? It’s Luc. What say you, we ditch your pipsqueak friend here and go somewhere else?”

Now take in mind that Gabe generally would have given up on a date by now after seeing this type of display, too much drama, even for him. But this was his _soul mate,_ dammit, and he had already messed up enough as it was. And frankly watching the Sam grow more and more uncomfortable was bringing his temper to a boil. Sam might be a giant moose but he had the disposition of a puppy, and right now he was being kicked.

Weird but accurate analogy’s aside, Gabe stood, knocking his chair over in the process, and slammed his hands down on the table. Using his scary voice, the one he had saved for bullies picking on Cas over the years, he stared down the pervy professor and said. “You are, without a doubt, a great big bag of dicks. Sam clearly doesn’t want you here, doesn’t want you touching him. And I’m not going to stand by and watch it happen. And just for an fyi…”

Gabe leaned across the table and lowered his voice to a menacing growl. “I’m not just his pipsqueak friend. I’m his fucking _soul mate_ , you douche schnozzle. Now why don’t you go someplace else to sober up there Lucille."

Luc’s eyes widened at the shorter man’s outburst. Swallowing, he slowly removed his arm from Sam’s shoulder and hand from his thigh. He scooted out of the chair, tripping over his feet in his haste to escape. He left the diner quickly, not without shooting Sam an undiscernible glance. They earned a glare from the young waitress named Eve at his disturbance. Gabe’s eyes followed his movements away from the diner, making certain he was leaving, before speaking again to Sam.

“You okay there, Gigantor?”

Sam had already shaken off Professor Milton’s appearance, but continued to gape open mouthed at the man in front of him. No one, other than his brother, had ever come to his rescue that fast, if at all. Gabe’s eyes were full of concern. This was the same man who had given up on having a soul mate? The same man who had deceived him, avoided him? Yet didn’t even hesitate to stand up for him.

Gabe grew more and more uncomfortable under Sam’s gaze. Falling back to his usual demeanor, he tried to joke it off. “Hello? Sammich, you with me here?” He waved a hand in front of Sam’s unblinking gaze, snapping his fingers.

Sam snapped out of whatever trance held him frozen in place. He blinked and sucked in a deep breath. Who the heck was this man sitting in front of him? Sam wasn’t sure, but he assumed it would take a while to get a grasp on this man. “We should get out of here.”

Gabe nodded. That dick from before had caused enough of a disturbance that the waitress was shooting them death glares. She was probably imagining them as some sort of evil hybrid creature. It was best to leave before she decided to off them herself.

*****

“So, how bad are they?”

Crowley frowned down at the stack of pages littering the tabletop in front of him. Shaking his head, he sighed. “It’s absolute rubbish, darling. I have to tell you that your readers won’t like it.”

Castiel sighed. He had been working quite hard on the new story concept. Sure it wasn’t anywhere near the same as his past novels, but he had thought…

“They’ll fucking love it.”

Castiel’s head snapped up. Dealings with Crowley generally left him with emotional whiplash, and today was no exception. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Excuse me? Didn’t you just say that it’s rubbish?”

“It’s rubbish that you didn’t give these to me sooner. Darling, why didn’t you tell me you wanted to change direction in your writing?” Crowley stood, and began pacing the floor with some of the sheets. “Don’t get me wrong, there is work to be done, but this here,” he waved the pages a bit, “is going to open up a whole new market for you. Could possibly renew your contract, how does that deal sound?”

Castiel was surprised. In all of his time working with Crowley he had never before seen the man so enthused by his work. Crowley sat back down, linking his fingers on the table. He had gotten a look in his eye that Castiel didn’t trust.

“So who is it, darling?”

“Who?”

“Whoever it is that has sparked your writing. Even your best seller didn’t have this much passion put into it. This one here, your passion for your characters are just jumping off the page.” Crowley smirked.

“There’s no one,” Castiel’s words came a bit too quickly. A blush tinged his cheeks as he thought back on the unexpected kiss he and Dean had shared the night before.

Crowley considered him, still smirking. “Uh huh. I’m going to pretend to believe you, you giraffe. And do nothing but tell you to keep up whatever it is you’re doing. Now if you don’t mind, I need to go check into the hotel. Came straight from the airport. I’d stay here but no offense, but your tastes are a bit too plebeian for me.”

Before Castiel could take much time to be offended, Crowley had taken his suitcase and was out the steel door.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Carrie Fisher
> 
> * Mainly Gabriel in this chapter and Cas comes to a realization.  
> Btw thank Chuck for Pinterest and Google.  
> Comments and kudos and yada yada  
> Gabi  
> <3<3<3

“Sam? This is a pleasant surprise. What brings you by?” Gabe asked, surprised when the other man walked through the door to his shop. He smiled widely at the unexpected but welcome, not to mention _gorgeous_ , distraction.

Smiling shyly, Sam shifted his satchel over his shoulder. He had decided to study at Gabe’s bakery over his usual spot at the library. It had been a few days since they had seen each other, and honestly, Sam had missed him. “Uh, I hope you don’t mind, but I thought I could work on one of my essays here. Maybe get a slice of pie too?” Sam’s eyes wandered up and down Gabe’s form, unconsciously licking his lips.

Gabe swallowed and his heart began to race. So, this was how it was going to be huh? Sam slowly torturing him with exotic tongue movements? They hadn’t even kissed yet. Something that he planned on rectifying soon. Very soon. He nodded to his Gigantor. “Sure? Any flavor in particular?”

“Surprise me.” His hazel eyes warmed as he smiled, licking his lips again. The store was empty of customers at the moment, so he had his choice of seating. Moving over to one of the couches, he pulled out his laptop and continued to work on his essay for a few minutes. The couch wasn’t all that comfortable but it gave him an excellent view to watch Gabe at work. The essay was due in a few days, and he had fallen sadly behind in finishing it. To be fair he had been quite distracted. He snuck a peek over at the blond dynamo behind the counter, the main cause of his preoccupied mind.

While Gabe wasn’t classically handsome, he was indefinitely charming. And funny. And fierce. And passionate. Belatedly, Sam wished he had more first hand experience on that last one. So far all they had done was hold hands. Sam shook his head at the memory. The night they had left the diner, Gabe had walked him home and casually slipped his hand with Sam’s, linking their fingers together.

Sam hadn’t expected it. That warm ‘this is right’ feeling that had washed over him at the other man’s touch. He wondered if he would get the same feeling from kissing the other man?

“There you go, Sammich.” Gabe set down the ceramic plate on top of the coffee table in front of Sam. He grinned proudly at Sam’s wide eyed response to the golden perfection on the plate. “Brown sugar peach crumble.”

Still staring at the plate, Sam cleared his throat. He set his laptop on the cushion beside him before saying in a soft voice. “Hey Gabe?”

Stepping closer, Gabe continued to grin, his eyes crinkling at the sides. “Yeah?”

Not for the first time in his life was Sam thankful of his ridiculous height. Reaching out with one hand he fisted Gabe’s shirt, pulling him closer. At the unexpected shift of gravity, Gabe fell. Onto Sam’s lap. He would have squeaked but Sam’s mouth was finally on his, and like hell if he wasn’t going to enjoy that.

Knocking off the white baseball cap, Sam ran his fingers through Gabe’s hair as they kissed. Gabe’s arms wrapped around his shoulders, using their mass as leverage as he straddled Sam’s lap. Gabe groaned as Sam’s tongue slipped into his mouth at the same time he pulled on his hair. Gabe returned the favor, with the added bonus of grinding down into the other man’s lap. Sam’s hips jerked, grinding their growing erections together. They had no idea how long they stayed like that, devouring each other, teasing one another. It could have been a minute, it could have been forty. It could have been a lifetime. Gabe’s hands began to sneak up Sam’s shirt, his fingers tracing the outline of his abs, when the bell over the door jangled loudly.

“Really, Gabriel? I know you have a difficult time keeping it in your pants, but I had thought you had better sense at work. A work that you own by the way.” The young blond man with fair features rolled his eyes, before stepping behind the counter. “You don’t pay me enough to deal with you, you know that right?”

Gabe still straddled Sam’s lap as he looked over his shoulder at the intruder. “I pay you more than enough, Alfie. I do what and who I want when I want.” Turning back to the man under him, he sighed, overdramatic. “Unfortunately, pipsqueak’s right. I should get back to work in case actual customers come in.”

He pressed a quick kiss to Sam’s lips and hopped off his lap.

Suffice it to say, Sam’s essay wasn’t all that great when he turned it in. And for the first time in his life, Sam was okay with that.

*****

“Cassie, I wanna throw a party!” Gabriel yelled as he entered his brother’s loft.

Castiel groaned from where he lay on the couch. He had been fighting off a work migraine for the last hour. For the past several days he had been pushing himself with the new story – _thanks a lot Crowley-_ and now he barely could open his eyes without getting massive eye strain. He really needed a few days to recuperate. Keeping his arm over his eyes, he muttered. “Well good for you. Have fun with that.”

His brother yanked him up into a sitting position. Castiel wanted to vomit. On his brother. Cus he was an ass. Definitely time to call Michael to help in Gabriel’s Annual Ass Kicking.

“It will be glorious fun, Cassie! Wanna know why? I will tell you why!” Gabriel said excitedly, bouncing around like a puppy about to go on a walk. “It’s gonna be a costume party!”

“Uh huh.” Castiel responded unenthusiastically. He laid back to his former position, hoping that his brother would take the hint.

“Oh you’re no fun, Cassie. Well too bad. Cus it’s happening. Here. All of your friends can come, and my friends. And Sam’s. Hell even Dean-o’s friends. Everyone can come. Know why? I will tell you why, brother dear. It’s gonna be a celebration. For me and my Sammich. Ugh, I couldn’t be happier. We haven’t even had sex yet and I’m still saying that. Can you believe it?” Gabriel took the opportunity to squash Castiel by sitting on top of him.

“Gabriel, I’m happy for you. Really. I am. But if you don’t get off me right now, Sam will be searching for a third soulmate by tomorrow.” Castiel growled.

The blond stood up. “Geesh. Someone’s touchy. Just because you haven’t found your soulmate yet, don’t rain on my parade.”

Castiel sucked in a painful breath. Lowering his arm, he looked briefly at the other man. He hadn’t spoken with Dean since the kiss. Guilt swamped him. He had been so preoccupied with work that he hadn’t seen him in almost a week.

Seeing the sadness on his brother’s face, the sadness he had put there, made Gabriel calm down. “I’m sorry, bro. That was harsh. I know how hard it is when you’re still searching. Don’t give up, you’ll find him. Hell, maybe he will even be at the party.”

 _He will be since you invited Dean_. Castiel desperately wished that he hadn’t backed himself into this corner. But he was too afraid to do what was necessary to get out of it.

To tell Dean the truth.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *decides to mix things* *adds a dash of angst, a pound of smut (hehe), and a whole lotta you hating me*  
> ...and here you have chapter 16....
> 
> Gabi  
> <3<3<3
> 
> ***I edited this so read again!!!! Blame my friend Sara. She said the smut wasn't smutty enough. So here ya go.

One week

Seven days.

One hundred sixty eight hours.

That was how long it had been since Dean had seen Castiel. How long he had had to go over and over and over in his mind what it was exactly that he had done wrong to make Cas avoid him. He shouldn’t have kissed him, told Cas how he felt. He should have kept everything bottled up inside and pretended that what he felt didn’t exist.

Dean pretended that he wasn’t dying a little bit inside at the thought as he opened the fridge door to grab a beer. Twisting off the cap, he chugged half of it without thought. God, he was pathetic. Always so pathetic. What the hell ever made him think that Cas felt as he did. Sure the man had kissed him, but he hadn’t said that he reciprocated what Dean was feeling. He had promised that they would continue, but then proceeded to blow Dean off.

And not in the fun way.

God how could Dean ever face him again?

And then because the universe was completely unfair to Dean, not caring one whit about his emotional angst and turmoil, a knock sounded at the door. He set down the bottle on the counter and walked over to the steel door, his jeans faded but soft against his skin at his easy movements. After he had come home from work he had flung his shirt off, not bothering to change into a clean one.

That might have been a mistake in hindsight.

He opened the door.

“Hello, Dean.”

“C-Cas? Uh… Hey. Come on in.” Did the man have a sixth sense for when Dean was thinking of him? He waved the other man inside but Cas was frozen to the spot, staring at Dean’s naked chest. Dean watched as he sucked in a deep, shuddering breath.

“Why do you have such a problem with wearing shirts?” Castiel muttered, unable to tear his eyes away from the golden skin in front of him. It was all muscle and tone and a treasure trail that led down to… He gulped. He had come to talk with Dean, invite him to the party, maybe even tell him the truth. Small talk really. But being greeted by the shirtless man definitely changed his plans. Cas’ eyes flicked over the tattoo darkening his chest, the words he had said a mere echo of a memory now. He stepped in, shutting the door behind him.

“Dean,” he growled, a warm weight settling low in his stomach, before reaching up and cupping his face. Giving the blond no time to think, Cas captured his mouth.

Dean swallowed his surprise. He wrapped his arms around Cas’ slender frame, lifting him slightly off the ground. They used each pass of their lips and tongues as an effort to communicate.

Cas licked his lip and ran his hands through Dean’s hair. _Sorry I’ve been avoiding you._

Dean bit then sucked on Cas’ lower lip. _Doesn’t matter. You’re here now._

Cas changed the angle, deepening the kiss, groaning in the back of his throat. _You’re good at this. Don’t stop._

Dean slid a hand down to cup one cheek of Cas’ firm ass. _I wanna touch you everywhere._

Cas panted and wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist. _I’m not stopping you._

All ability to think things through left Dean after that. Acting on pure instinct alone, he carried Cas through his apartment to the door to his bedroom. He paused, pulling back from the kiss briefly. Cas face was flushed, his bedroom blue eyes peeked open in confusion at the sudden stop of the kiss, and his lips appeared even softer than before. At least they did now that Dean actually knew how delicious they were.

In that moment Dean had never thought that something looked so wonderful. His heart jumped, cupping the side of his face and pressed their foreheads together. Still he asked, “Are you sure, Cas?”

Cas leaned forward and recaptured Dean’s mouth. It was all the confirmation that was needed at this point between them. Blindly, Dean opened the door to his small room. The full sized bed was made up covered in dark cotton sheets and a single blanket that might have seen better days. He wished that it was silk or satin, something exotic to lay Cas upon. But he wasn’t about to let that lack of finer things stop this from happening.

As they neared the bed, Cas dropped his legs back to earth. Stepping back he flung his graphic t-shirt over his head. His glasses came off with it, clattering to the floor. He didn’t care. He would find them later.

And then Dean laughed. “You fucker.”

Castiel’s heart stopped. Did he remember? _Now?_ “What?”

“You fucker.” Dean stepped forward, one hand caressing the newly revealed hip bones – _holy fuck_. He brought one finger up to trace the words on Cas’ chest. “Your tattoo. Your soul mate must be an ass.”

“Oh I’m sure he is.” Cas whispered in a small voice. He didn’t remember. This was it the moment he should come clean and tell Dean the truth. But the second he opened his mouth to do so, Dean swooped in kissing him harshly. Possessively, grinding his denim covered erection against Cas’. Both men groaned at the contact.

“He’ll just have to wait.” Dean growled then kissed Cas again, far gentler this time around. He whispered against Cas’ lips, “You’re mine.”

 _Finally_ went unsaid by both of them. They reached for each other’s pants at the same time. They could talk later, figure out whatever this was between them. For now though, for this, they had waited too long.

Dean had Cas’ pants undone and pushed down to his knees before Cas could lower his zipper. The light blue and white boxers soon followed. Dean stopped everything he had planned to do, taking the time instead to look his fill of the other man. His hard cock leaned a little to the left, flexing against the smoothness of his stomach, and leaking pre-come at the tip. Dean’s mouth watered at the sight.

Cas took advantage of Dean’s state, and in one quick motion pulled down Dean’s jeans and black boxer briefs just enough that his cock was exposed as well. Dean’s eyes met his. Without looking away, Cas stepped forward and licked his hand, wetting it, not breaking eye contact.

 _Holy fuck._ Dean's cock had grown painfully hard by now. That was, hands down, one of the hottest things he had ever seen.

Dean barely got a breath in before Cas had them both in hand. Dean’s mouth was on his in less than two seconds. There was no finesse in the exchange, but neither seemed to care. Taking advantage of his hands being free, he shifted them down to Cas’ ass, gripping both cheeks and pulling him closer. Cas’ hand stuttered its movement in response, his breath catching.

Dean smiled against his mouth at that reaction, squeezing again. And again. And again. His hips jerked forward with each one. Cas’ breath was coming in hot little bursts. The blue eyed man broke away from the kiss and growled out, “ _De-an,_ ” before nipping at the vein pulsing in his neck.

Two could play this game, Cas thought. Taking his free hand he sucked on a couple of his fingers, wetting them to the point they were dripping. Giving no warning to Dean, slipped them into the crack of his ass, searching for his rim. Finding it quickly, he pushed in. The surprise intrusion had Dean moaning, pushing back against the digits. When Cas found and stroked his prostrate, Dean cried out, coming between them. Seeing Dean's neck tighten in his orgasm had Cas stroking his own cock faster, wanting desperately to join him. He used the added wetness of Dean's come as lube as he savored the tight feel of muscle around his fingers. He wanted to be in there.

The thought set Cas off. He cried out into Dean's neck, painting their stomachs with his come.

Cas’ hand gently stroked them down from the intense orgasms. He kept his fingers in Dean’s ass however, mildly thrusting them in and out. The whimpers Dean was making was the best sound he had ever heard. Eventually though the need to clean up and sit down before they fell over outweighed the want to play.

They stepped fully out of their clothes and cleaned up. Once they settled under the sheets of the bed, Dean pulled him close to his side. Running a hand slowly up Cas’ back, caressing the cooling skin, Dean murmured into Cas’ sex hair with a smile. “You fucker. Hmmm. Very accurate.” He chuckled sleepily.

“Dean, there’s something that I want, no need to tell you. Dean I know who my soul mate is. It’s…” Cas took a breath to steady his racing heart. He was going to tell him. He was finally going to tell him. Cas tilted his head up to look at the sleeping man.

His eyes widened. Dean let out a soft snore. He was completely down for the count.

_Sonofabitch!_


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K if you read the last chapter, I did update it. (just made it smuttier). This chapter is short but necessary.   
> BTW If any of you have Netflix, may I recommend watching The 10 Year Plan. Cus holy smokes, I watched it last night and I swear it was like watching a cop/lawyer Destiel AU. So good.  
> Comments and kudos and yada yada  
> Gabi  
> <3<3<3

“So…” Dean stretched beside Cas’ body the next morning. “So that happened.”

“What?” Cas wasn’t awake enough yet to understand where Dean’s statement came from. His voice was thick with sleep, and if it wasn’t for his annoying morning wood and the warm body beneath him, he still would be. He definitely needed a full pot of coffee before being able to carry on anything resembling a conversation.

“Last night Cas. I’m talking about last night.” He chuckled into Cas’ dark hair. When he had woken that morning, he had felt mildly disorientated. Like something profound had happened to him. He lay on the wrong side of the bed, the side he never did, blinking at the window, wondering why he wasn’t spread out in the middle of the mattress like normal.

Then Cas curled around him, turning him into the little spoon, and it all came rushing back. He had rolled to his back, smiling when Cas instinctively adjusted to the new position.

“Oh. You mean the sex.”

Dean coughed. “Uh. It wasn’t _exactly_ sex…”

“Partial sex then.” Cas teased. Taking advantage of his position he slid his hand down Dean’s bare chest. His breath hitched in response. Cas wanted to take his time learning this man. Slowly he reversed the trajectory. Avoiding the lines of Dean’s tattoo his nails scraped the hard buds of his nipples.

Dean’s head snapped into the pillow. Groaning, he began with a shuddering breath, “Have to admit that it was rather…”

“Sweaty? Unexpected?...Hurried?” Cas joked. It had been rather rushed, but considering how long they had been dancing around doing anything, he was surprised it hadn’t gone faster. Dean snorted, but Cas continued with adjectives. “Passionate? Fervent? Ardent? Enthusiastic?”

Dean laughed, earning a smile in return. “Okay, okay I get it. You’re a writer. It’s too early to be thinking of that many words that easily.”

Castiel laughed as he rolled away. Dean shifted with a pout, not wanting to leave Castiel’s warmth. Grabbing his jeans from the floor, he gestured with them before dressing. “How about these words instead? Coffee? Bacon? Waffles? Home fries? _Coffee?_ ” He stressed the last, not caring how blatant the hint was. Morning was not the time to be subtle about his caffeine addiction.

“Is this how you’re gonna ask me to make you breakfast every morning? Standing naked in front of me and threatening me with your pants?” Dean smirked, taking in the free show happening in his room. “Cus I gotta tell ya, you standing there naked makes me wanna pull you back into the bed, not leave it. Even for food.”

Castiel laughed at Dean’s flirtation. Sex had never been this easy before for him. while the act itself was simple enough, _this_ , this intimacy between bed partners had never been right. It had been awkward and stilted, uncomfortable or non-existent. But with Dean? It was merely an extension of the friendship that was already in place, but with the added benefit of seeing Dean naked. Then his half awake brain caught up with what Dean had said. He arched a brow. “Every morning, huh?”

Dean blushed, rubbing his neck. “I, uh… Um, I didn’t really… I mean, only if you… We…”

Cas laughed. Abandoning his pants, he crawled back into the bed, kissing Dean. “Dean? Why don’t you just focus on this morning. We don’t have to put a label on whatever this is.”

_Like soul mates._

*****

 

“Mr. Winchester, could I speak to you for a moment?” Professor Milton called out at the end of class. The rest of the students filed out of the room, making plans for the weekend or rushing of to another class.

Sam froze a moment before finishing packing his bag. He didn’t have another class until Monday. Hefting it over his shoulder, he turned apprehensively. “Yes?”

Luc spent a moment cooly staring at his student. This had been coming since running into Sam at the diner. “I just wanted to let you know that I have found another student to help me with my research.”

Sam’s face lit up, relaxing. That would make things so much easier, and a lot less pressure on him specifically if there were two assistants---

“So, I’m letting you go.”

_Wait. What??_

“You’re letting me go? You mean you’re firing me.” Sam’s legendary bitchface was making another appearance.

“Let’s just say that your performance isn’t what I was hoping it would be.” Luc smirked.

Sam gaped. “You know that I needed that credit to graduate. Otherwise I have to wait until next semester.”

“Which is why I was so confused that you wouldn’t want to do _everything_ you could to fulfill the requirements.” His gaze swept over the taller man, leaving no doubt what it was exactly that he wanted from his student.

That look made Sam’s skin crawl and his blood run cold. Without another word, he stormed out. He couldn’t get home fast enough to shower and wash away the conversation. He walked blindly, not paying attention to where his feet were taking him.

Not realizing that they were taking him not home but to a bakery with heavenly pies and his own personal angel.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Look who's back bitches!' -Charlie announced  
> 'I really don't think it's appropriate for you to call random people bitches, Charlotte.' -Castiel reprimanded her.   
> Uh, guys? Can we let them get back to the story here?  
> *****  
> Had to.  
> Comments and kudos and yada yada yada ya'll  
> Gabi  
> <3<3<3

Gabe smiled widely as Sam walked through the door. His very presence made him feel like some love-struck school girl. And didn’t that fill him with some off-kilter ideas. He wondered if Sam would be interested in being the hot but demanding principal to his naughty school girl? Hey, Gabe was man enough to admit that he had no problem bottoming. Especially to that hot piece of ass. Slowly, despite the fantasy planning going on in his head, his gaze rose to Sam’s face.

Worried at how drained he looked, Gabe immediately rushed to his side. Wrapping his arms around Sam’s tight waist, he pulled him in, embracing him. “Sammich? What is it? What’s wrong?”

Sam wrapped his arms around the baker. He needed this. Somehow just holding Gabe made him feel better, made him feel like the situation with his professor wasn’t something he couldn’t deal with. Propping his chin on top of the other man’s sandy blond head, Sam sighed. “Nothing. Really. Just a bad day. Found out I won’t be able to graduate until next semester.”

Looking down at the shorter man, he smiled softly and cupped Gabe’s face. He pressed a kiss to his lips. He didn’t want to think about what had happened between he and his professor anymore. Needing a change of subject, Sam asked, “So, how has your day been?”

“Got a lot better when my boyfriend walked in.” Gabe said slyly. It was the first time the b-word had been mentioned by either of them. Gabe wasn’t sure how his Gigantor would take him using it.

Sam’s face remained fairly passive, though he arched a brow. “Boyfriend, huh?”

Gabe nodded, smiling. “Yeah. He’s kinda cute, tall, bookish. And has a killer bod,” he added, taking a handful of Sam’s ass in his hands. Sam groaned at the contact. “Have you seen him?”

Sam chuckled, shaking his head. “Nope. Can’t say that I have. Been too busy looking at my boyfriend. He’s a little ball of energy, kind of a jackass…”

“Hey!” Gabe squawked.

Sam continued over Gabe’s interruption. Blushing slightly, he looked at the shorter man from behind his long lashes. “Currently covered in enough flour that I want to take him upstairs to get him in the shower.” Sam somehow was able to look innocent while blushing, but hot as sin itself as his meaning sunk into Gabe’s lust filled brain.

“Alfie! You’re closing the shop tonight!” Gabe called out to the kid behind the counter. He didn’t wait for a response from the assistant. Grabbing Sam’s non-cast hand, he lead him up to his apartment above the bakery via the back stairwell.

“Woah! Gabe slow down!” Sam’s request fell on deaf ears as the other man dragged him into the apartment. Once the door was securely shut behind them, Gabe had Sam up against it, grinding against him, and attaching himself to the taller man with his lips on Sam’s neck.

Sam groaned as Gabe nibbled at his collarbone. Not one to be outdone for long, Sam grabbed him, pinning him against the door. Without thinking, guided only by instinct, Sam lifted him. Big mistake.

“Fuck! My arm,” Sam groaned, setting Gabe back down.

Gabe smirked. His lips were swollen, and his cheeks flush. He was breathing deeply, trying to suck down as much air as possible. His sandy blond hair fell into his eyes. At some point between being downstairs and rushing to his apartment, he had lost his hat. “Well, I’ll try anything once but that just seems a little weird for our first time.”

“Ass.” Sam rolled his eyes but let out a laughing breath.

“That I can get behind.” He waggled his brow. “Unless you want to get behind mine?”

Sam laughed. Cupping his cheek, he softly kissed him and whispered against his lips. “Honestly I’d take you however I could get you at this point.”

They moved over to the couch. Gabe pushed Sam into a seated position before getting to his knees. With no preamble Gabe undid Sam’s jeans. Slipping his fingers beneath the band of Sam’s boxer briefs, he moved the material aside to reveal Sam’s impressive cock. He smiled widely, and joked, “Time to release the kraken.”

“Idiot.” Sam snorted with laughter but it was short lived as Gabe’s mouth wrapped around the head of his dick. Sam forgot how to breathe as Gabe worked his shaft, his tongue sliding against the underside. The wet, slurping sound should have been off-putting but in that moment Sam had never heard anything better. He had never felt anything better. His hand came to the top of Gabe’s head, sinking into the soft sandy blond strands. His hips thrust upwards, sinking deeper into the baker’s mouth. It wasn’t long before he was panting out, “ _Fuck_ , Gabe. Stop. I’m gonna come.”

But Gabe wasn’t stopping. Just seeing his Moose-man lose control like this -neck straining, sweat glistening, mouth panting- was getting him off just as easily as having Sam’s hands on him. Gabe sucked harder, enjoying the saltiness of Sam on his tongue. He couldn’t deny that he had a serious oral fixation or that he _loved_ giving head. Soon, he felt Sam’s hand grip his hair tighter, pulling, as his cock jumped in his mouth, shooting come down Gabe’s throat. Sam’s hips jerked erratically. Gabe swallowed, holding Sam’s incredible hips in place, not removing his mouth until he was certain that Sam was finished.

Ignoring the fact that he was painfully hard himself, he carefully tucked Sam back into his pants. Taking a shuddering breath, trying to get his heart to stop racing, Sam leaned forward to kiss Gabe. Smiling against Gabe’s lips, Sam whispered with a smile, “My turn.”

*****

The next morning, despite the fact he hadn’t wanted to, Sam left for class. With the promise that he would be back that evening, he kissed his boyfriend baker goodbye with a smile.

Gabe knew it was sappy, that he was sappy, but he couldn’t help it. He felt like he was floating on cloud nine. The night before had been amazing. He grinned thinking back on it as he put a tray of donuts on the cooling rack.

“Someone’s chipper this morning.”

Gabe laughed. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn’t even heard the bell ring as one of his regulars walked in. Ruby, a petite brunette, had been coming in to his shop since he had opened it a few years earlier. He was on friendly enough terms with her that he felt comfortable saying with a smirk, “Fantastic sex will do that.”

She rolled her eyes. After placing her order, they spent a few minutes catching up a little. Her soulmate was still being a dick apparently. It was an ongoing drama that left Gabe amused.

“So that bag of dicks still ignoring you?” he asked.

She nodded. “He won’t get over his stupid obsession with this other guy. It’s fucking annoying. I just want to kill him so that maybe my soulmate will finally fucking notice me.”

“That might be a little extreme, however effective.” He laughed, trying to make the conversation less morbid. Gabe thought for a moment. Snapping his fingers, he offered. “Hey. I know what might cheer you up, why don’t you come to the party I’m throwing tomorrow? Costumes, booze, and candy. Fun times.”

“Isn’t it a little early for Halloween?” she asked.

Gabe shook his head. “Costumes are year round fun. I just wanted to celebrate finding my soulmate in a very memorable way. Until everybody drinks to the point that they can’t remember anything that is.”

“Count me in.”


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this one is mainly fluff. I really wanted these scenes and I don't care if they are cheesy. Besides, after this, the next chapters? Yea ya'll will be begging me to bring back the fluff.  
> (Btw two months of writers block on this sucks)  
> Big thanks to Ealdwic and Obsessionist for being sounding boards for me. I always need the kick in the pants.  
> As always my loverlies...  
> Comments, and kudos, and yada yada  
> Gabi  
> <3<3<3

“Dean, have you seen my wings?” Castiel called out from his bedroom. He lifted the edge of the down comforter, peeking under the steel frame. Why his wings would be under there he had no idea. He huffed in frustration, sucking in a bit of dust. Ugh, he really needed to clean under there.

“Not sure. What do they look like?” Dean responded back from the living room. They had spent most of the afternoon together setting up Cas’ apartment for Gabe’s party, in between stealing kisses and random gropes. Eventually, Dean had left to shower and get his costume on while Cas had finished placing the final details.

Basically making sure that there was enough booze to go around for one of Gabe’s extravaganza’s.

“They look like wings.” He deadpanned from the bedroom door. He wouldn’t mind if he didn’t find them. Costumes were more his brother’s thing than his, he could do without the make believe. At least in his real life. Pretending that he wasn’t Dean’s soul mate was slowly driving him to madness. He had to tell him. Perhaps tomorrow. But for tonight they must party. Sighing, he rubbed the back of his neck. “They’re black and huge.”

Shuffling could be heard from the other room. He smiled when Dean yelled out. “Found ‘em!”

Leaving the bedroom he found Dean holding up the giant pair of black faux feathered wings out in front of him. His brow furrowed, lines creasing his forehead as he considered them. Hearing the other man step closer, Dean turned to look at him. “You going as some sort of bird-man hybrid, Cas?”

Snatching the wings from Dean, Castiel shook his head. “I’m an angel, you ass.”

Dean watched Cas slipped on the wings, admiring the way his muscles flexed beneath the white button down shirt. He wore a blue tie, and his efforts with the wings had flipped it backwards. Dean laughed when one of the wings caught the top of Cas’ head, mussing his once perfectly brushed hair, turning it into a wild mess. He had a similar look when he woke in Dean’s bed that morning. “Here. Let me.” Taking the straps, Dean secured the wings.

“Where’s your costume?” Pushing his frames up the bridge of his nose, Cas noticed that Dean had a decided lack of costume on as well, even more obvious than Cas’ own. Dean wore dark jeans, his best black boots and a black V-neck tee. And his hair was slightly more styled. Cas had a sneaking suspicion that Dean had dipped into his younger brother’s hair care products. While, yes, the hair and outfit did make Cas want to take Dean back to his bedroom and strip him slowly, it wasn’t much in regards to being a costume.

Dean just smiled before walking into the kitchen. He grabbed a small item from the counter and placed it on his head. Cas laughed when he saw what it was. They hadn’t even planned this.

“Really, Dean? A devil?”

Dean scoffed, adjusting the black horns so they weren't poking his scalp behind his ears. “I’m not a devil. I’m a demon.”

“A demon?”

“Yeah. A _Dean-mon_. Get it?” He laughed at his joke.

“You’re an assbutt.” Cas rolled his eyes, torn between groaning and laughing.

*****

“Yo! Sammich! You almost ready?” Gabe called down the hall, notifying Sam that he had arrived. He had shown himself in, knowing full well that the tall Winchester had left the door unlocked for him. He had wanted to come earlier in the day to get ready, and let’s face it, fool around, before the party. But that plan had been subverted due to Sam finally getting his hard cast off and switching it for a brace instead.

Oh well. They’d just have to fool around at the festivities.

“Yeah!” Sam answered back. His voice carried, unknowingly sending a warm shiver down Gabe’s spine. “Just tying my shoes.”

Gabe waited impatiently in the living room, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He adjusted the helmet of his costume as it shifted precariously backwards. Damn horns were probably going to take Sam’s eye out, now that he thought about it. Tapping his staff…hehehe… a few times on the wood floor, he called out again. “Come peasant! We must away!”

Stepping into the room at that display had been untimed, but Sam wouldn’t give up the memory for anything. Gabe was Loki from the Marvel movies he loved so much. It wasn’t just a store bought costume either. Oh no. Knowing Gabe, he had probably made the damn thing. Squinting, Sam eyed him from head to toe. “Are you wearing lifts?”

Ignoring the question, Gabe clutched a hand dramatically over his heart. “I thought you said you were ready? _Where is your costume, Sammich?”_

“Right here.” Holding up a pair of foam moose antlers, he laughed at his boyfriend’s expression. His outfit was no different than his standard day to day, except for it being slightly cleaner. But if Gabe’s expression was anything to go by, a plaid button down shirt and jeans were a serious no-no.

“That’s it?”

“Yup.”

“Antlers?”

“I’m a broke, full time college student, Gabe. What did you expect?”

The blond pouted, his lower lip sticking out temptingly. Taking advantage Sam dipped his head, kissing him and momentarily distracting him. When he pulled away, he whispered. “You look fucking hot though.”

Gabe smirked. In his best Loki impression, he commanded with a waggle of his eyebrows, “You will kneel before me.”

Sam threw his head back and laughed.

“I said _kneel_.” Gabe whined out, pouting once more.

“Maybe later, hot stuff. If you behave. But for now we have to go to the party that _you_ insisted be thrown.” Plopping the antlers on his head decidedly, Sam grabbed his spare key, and ushered them out of the apartment, locking the door behind him.

 


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Michael I'm imagining in this is young John cus he looks more like Cas than Adam does. This chappie is mainly parts of the party. Just small bits that I wanted to jam into the story.  
> Fair warning, slight Twilight bashing.  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> ***(sorry for yet another cliffhanger)  
> Gabi  
> <3<3<3

Initially, the night wasn’t meant to destroy everything.

The party was louder and more boisterous than they had anticipated. Dean’s music blared from Cas’ speakers. While he may not have a television, his stereo was ‘epic’ according to Dean on the first time seeing the expensive system. Thankfully, there hadn't been any noise complaints made by the neighbors as most of them had been invited. The guests arrived in groups and singularly, both in costume and not-so-much. Gabe seemed to take personal offense by those that hadn’t.

“I’m too old for that crap, idjit.” Bobby Singer grumbled. Sam and Dean were like sons to him, so of course he came at the invite. But like hell he was going to get dressed up more than his best shirt and cleanest hat. Shifting back said hat a bit to scratch his forehead, he set a steely glare at Gabe’s pout.

“Just ignore him, Bobby.” Sam smiled at his surrogate father, looping an arm over his boyfriend’s shoulders from behind. Pulling the shorter man closer, he pressed a quick kiss on the side of his neck. “He gets sensitive when he doesn’t get his way.”

“I do not,” Gabe’s statement was counter-productive as he pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. He couldn’t help but grin a bit at Sam’s show of affection. The skin where Sam’s lips had pressed still tingled.

Sam arched a disbelieving brow.

Bobby laughed. “My apologies, princess.”

The old mechanic hadn’t been the only one to opt out of wearing a costume. Rufus Turner and Ellen Harvelle, both friend’s of Dean’s, had refused as well. Jody Mills claimed she wasn’t dressed up but she wore something that looked suspiciously like her old sheriff’s uniform before she had retired. It had been worth wearing though at the fear she put into the host at her arrival.

Some of those that had decided to dress up had gone all out. Charlie, of course, wore her Queen of Moondoor battle armor. Cas watched amused as Dean bowed widely, saying “My liege,” with a giant grin. Her soul mate Dorothy dressed as an elven princess and insisted that she be called Gilda for the remainder of the night. It was a pretty big clue that she had been pre-gaming prior to arriving.

When Dean’s friend Benny arrived cheers of welcome filled the large apartment. He was obviously the group favourite. Dean swooped in for a hug. Cas’ stomach clenched tightly with jealousy until he noticed a very beautiful woman come up to Benny’s side. Dean hugged her as well. Benny and his wife Andrea had shown up as vampires even thought they still wore their normal clothes.

“And why aren’t you sparkling? You’re supposed to be a vampire aren’t you?” Dean asked, teasing. He adjusted his horns before they slid off the back of his head.

“Because, brother,” Benny flashed his custom-made fangs, his smooth Southern drawl rolling with amusement. “ _Real_ vampires don’t wear glitter.”

“That, and he wouldn’t let me put it on him,” Andrea added.

Everyone laughed.

Cas could see why Dean was friends with Benny, but he remained wary at the other man’s charm.

Only two of Cas’ ‘friends’ bothered to show up. Crowley – who was a frenemy at best – and Meg. Meg at one point had been more of a friend with benefits once upon a time. Over the years the friendship outweighed the benefits until they decided to give them up altogether. When she saw his wings the brunette laughed. “Nice outfit, Clarence.”

“Uh, thank you? How much have you already had to drink? You know my name is Castiel.” His brow lines deepened in confusion. Meg didn’t answer, just laughed and walked away to find someone else to annoy.

He really wished that he understood her sense of humor. Or Dean’s references.

Some of Gabe’s friends showed up soon after that. Alfie came wearing a Weiner Hut employee uniform that he had kept from his last job. Gabe’s slightly alcoholic friend showed up in costume as well, much to everyone’s relief. He had a penchant of wearing only boxers under an open robe, even in mixed company. He turned up in a scruffy white beard-slash-wig, and long blue robes.

“Clearly, I’m a god,” he said to one group clustered around the bar that had been set up for the night. Chuck’s gaze turned internal as he took a swig from his triple shot of whiskey. “A cruel, cruel, capricious god.”

Sam rolled his eyes as he joined the group. “You’re not a god, Chuck.”

A weird squeaking sounded beside the tall Winchester. Chuck’s new girlfriend, Becky, gaped up at him, her eyes wide and crazy. Thankfully, Gabe intervened what could have been a potentially awkward encounter, by rescuing Sam. Pointing the tip of his scepter to her face threateningly, he warned. “My moose. Not your moose,” before dragging Sam to the other side of the room.

Lisa had shown up, per Dean’s request. She had become a good friend and confidant after their failed date. She wore a skimpy dress printed with Gumby’s face on it.

“Hey Gumby girl!” Dean welcomed her with a smile. He looked curiously at her date. The man was as tall as he was, with dark hair and blue eyes that were eerily similar to Cas’. “Who’s this?”

“Michael? What the hell? You never come to my parties,” Gabe was shocked. Pleased that he had come though, Gabe hugged his older brother. Cas followed suit. The brothers spent a few minutes catching up, learning how Michael and Lisa met. Turned out that they were actually soul mates. Dean’s face lit with surprise at the news. Lisa blushed, embarrassed when it was revealed that she had had a second sentence that she hadn’t told Dean about during their date.

Cas stood on the fringe of the group, inching away. He couldn’t breathe. Both of his brothers had found their other half, was able to share that knowledge with the world. But Cas had found his first dammit!

“Everything alright?” Dean whispered in his ear. He slipped a warm arm around his waist.

Cas swallowed back the lump forming in his throat, nodding.

“Hey, Castiel?” Charlie called out from across the room, easily gaining his attention. She rushed up to him. “Hey, can I use you computer for a minute? I want to show Dean my completed docu-drama.”

Dean rolled his eyes beside him. “Jeez, Charlie. How long is that going to take?”

“Fine. I’ll only show you the good bits. You’ll want to watch it too Cas. I think I caught the night the two of you met.” Charlie smiled widely.

“Hey cool.” Dean led the way over to the desk, Charlie close behind him.

Cas tried to keep his heart beating, unsure of how successful he was. He was fairly certain that he was experiencing signs of a heart attack. Numbness, dizziness, and nausea were right up there at the top of the list currently. Oh gawd, he was going to be sick.

The night wasn’t intended to destroy everything.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *author runs and hides*  
> I wasn't going to leave you all hanging or pull a chapter 12 again. (leaving a ... cliffhanger was just damn mean of me)  
> Learn a little bit more about Michael during some brotherly bonding. I kinda love him.  
> And this one is for you Nerukimi cus you guessed the damn thing waaaay back when.  
> Comments and kudos and yada yada yada  
> Gabi  
> <3<3<3

_‘Don’t get me wrong even though he can be an enormous pain in the ass, Dean Winchester is still my best friend…’_ Charlie’s voice narrated over the video. It was mainly a montage of the two weeks spent following him around. Working on cars at the auto shop, playing video games with Charlie and Sammy, smiling widely and laughing with his whole body at something.

Cas thought he was beautiful.

“Hey! I am not an enormous pain in the ass!” Dean grumbled. He stood beside Cas as they all watched Charlie’s video. He had one arm resting on the small of Cas’ back, running lazy circles and drawing nonsense patterns. He had seemed to spend most of the night finding a way to touch the blue eyed angel. Not that Cas minded in the slightest, he had frequently returned the favor.

Charlie sat in Cas’ office chair in front of the screen. Gabe leaned over her shoulder amused. At some point during the night he had lost his helmet. Sam, being the tallest, stood behind everyone to watch over the heads of both his older brother and Cas. He got annoyed each time when Cas moved he got smacked with the giant black wings.

“Shush!” Charlie glared at Dean, pointing to the screen.

He humphed and continued watching. Seeing the familiar trench coat come on screen, Dean perked up. “Look, Cas. It’s you!”

Cas’ blue eyes widened as he began to seriously panic. The camera got closer to the pair as screen-Castiel awkwardly sat next to drunk screen-Dean. Blood rushed to his ears, filling them with the sound of his pulse. He could hear nothing in that moment over the relentless pounding of blood. He knew what was coming. He didn’t have to hear it to know what was about to be said on screen.

_Oh no. Please gawd no. Perhaps Charlie hadn’t got it._

Cas’ pleas went unanswered as the sound picked up the entire conversation held between two drunk men one night at a bar.

_“Star Wars is overrated.”_

_“You fucker.”_

Dean’s arm dropped from the man standing beside him.

Cas lowered his head, automatically pushing up his glasses as the fell down his nose.

The video continued through the rest of their conversation. It continued to follow the pair through most of the night. It showed how Dean had draped himself over Castiel for much of it. The video had even captured when Dean fell out of his chair and landed, face first into another. It showed Castiel carefully helping him up. And Dean kissing him sloppily in thanks.

“That explains your black eye you had that morning,” Sam snickered. “Didn’t tell me about the kiss though.” Sam waggled his brow, enjoying teasing his older brother always.

“Stop the video.” Dean’s voice shook. His hand grabbed Charlie’s shoulder, forcing her attention on him.

“But why-?”

“Turn the fucking thing off Charlie!” Dean snapped.

They all knew something was up, Dean never raised his voice to Charlie. She closed the link. Sam tried to calm him down. “Dean? What’s the matter?”

But Dean wasn’t listening. He had turned to face Cas who couldn’t quite look him in the eye. Iceberg slow, he raised his gaze to look at the other man. Barely whispering, Dean asked, “Did you know?”

Silence.

Dean frowned.

Cas’ lower lip quivered. He should lie, say that he hadn’t known. Hell, he had already claimed that the morning after, hadn’t he? Why not just continue with the deception, act like this was all news to him? But his heart and conscience couldn’t take it any longer. Not when Dean looked so on the verge of shattering.

“Cas? Did you know?” This time the question came out harsh. Cas nodded hesitantly. Anger fueled him. All this time. All this _fucking_ time…He ran a hand down his face. “You fucker!”

Cas sucked in a breath and took a step back.

He had to get out of there. He couldn’t be around people right then. Couldn't be around  _him_ right now. Dean didn’t trust himself in that moment to not punch him. He had to get out. Dean shook his head before rushing past Cas. Rushing past his _fucking soul mate_.

The door to the apartment slammed shut, but it might have been the sound of Cas’ heart breaking for how loud it was. He hadn’t moved, barely breathed since seeing himself appear on the small computer monitor. A single tear slipped from his eye, falling down his face.

“Oh, Cassie…” Gabe’s voice was oddly attempting to comfort him. But he couldn’t. Castiel could only do one thing in that moment.

He shattered.

*****

The party broke up soon after. Gabe sobered quickly and rushed everyone out. Lisa got a ride with Jody Mills after telling Michael to stay and help his brother. Soon the apartment was empty save for the three Novak’s and lone Winchester.

“You should go too,” Gabe placed a hand on Sam’s arm.

“But…”

“We’ll look after our brother. You should see to yours,” Michael spoke stiffly from where he leaned on the kitchen island. “I’m sure Gabe will call you if anything happens.”

Sam questioned Gabe silently. The shorter man nodded. He pressed a reassuring kiss to his lips. “Go. Take care of Dean. He seemed extra pissed.”

“Yeah. With reason.” Sam glared at Cas’ shut bedroom door. The man had sequestered himself inside shortly after Dean had left.

Both sets of brothers had figured out fairly quickly what had most likely happened. They knew what words were emblazoned on the chests of their brothers. Adding in the fact that being soul mates hadn’t been brought up and Dean’s reaction to the words left little doubt in their minds.

After Sam left, Gabe sighed. Why hadn’t Cassie come to him? Talked to him? Sure Gabe knew that he was a little… Well, _a lot_ self-involved but if his baby bro needed a shoulder he would be there for him.

Speaking of brothers… Gabe glanced over at Michael. He had always been an odd duck. Quiet, controlled, always went by the book, no imagination or flare for the dramatic unlike the other two Novak’s. Sure Cassie was quiet, too, but he was a writer.

“So. Castiel’s soul mate is a man as well.” Michael said quietly. He tapped his lips as he seemed to think over some problem.

“Don’t.” Gabriel warned. “Don’t start that shit. There is nothing wrong with us both having male soul mates. I’m not above kicking your ass.”

“Good,” Michael nodded. “But you misunderstand me. You both have put an enormous amount of pressure on me and Lisa to produce grandchildren for Mother and Father.”

Gabe let out a surprised laugh. Sometimes he forgot how formal his brother was. “I’m sure Cassie and Dean-o will be adopting at least a dozen rugrats, so don’t worry too much about it.”

“But only if they can work past this.” To those who didn’t truly know him, they would have assumed that Michael was cold-hearted about the whole situation. Not Gabe though. He saw behind the mask at the depth of concern his older brother held for Castiel.

For once Gabe knew he didn’t have to handle this problem alone.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys... Got a third job and 60 hour work weeks do not leave much room for writing. :(  
> Did you miss me as much as I missed you?  
> Be warned and prepare yourselves for angstiness.  
> Comments, kudos and yada yada yada ya'll  
> Gabi  
> <3<3<3

_Cas was his soul mate._ Castiel Novak _was his soul mate. Cas was his_ fucking _soul mate._

That was the singular thought that kept a continuous never-ending motion around Dean’s mind. He couldn’t grasp it, couldn’t believe it. All this time. How the hell could Cas have kept _that_ information to himself? Did he think that Dean didn’t have the right to know? Had Dean ever given him the impression that he hadn’t wanted to meet his soul mate?

That would be a big fat NO.

That _fucker._

Dean slammed the door to his apartment closed. Dammit, he wanted to hit something. Hard. Punching the refrigerator may have been a mistake but it did help. For a second anyway. Still frustrated, he yanked off the demon horns from his head and threw them across the room. It hit the wall, beads breaking off and scattering across the wood floor. His heartbeat jumped erratically, and his eyes began to water. _Nope. Not gonna cry,_ he thought even as he wiped away a stray single tear from his cheek. All of those times they had been together, hanging out for the past couple of months, all of those opportunities that he could have told Dean. His jaw clenched. All of that time wasted and Cas hadn’t been able to tell him the truth.

_Cas was his soul mate._

Why? Why hadn’t he told Dean? Was Cas disappointed by fate’s choice? Did he think that Dean was only good enough to fool around with? Heaven forbid that Dean could ever be considered as a person to settle down and have a future with.

Dean knew that his thoughts were quickly turning petty and bitter, but in that moment he didn’t care. He was too lost in his thoughts. The anger he felt was dissipating only to be replaced by disbelief and sadness. An ache settled behind his breastbone.

_Cas was his soul mate._

The loose spring in the futon poked at Dean’s back as he rocked back on the worn out piece of furniture. He didn’t know exactly when he had stopped pacing to sit down. All he knew was the look on Cas’ face mere moments ago when the truth finally came out. Shame had definitely been present, but so had sadness. What the hell had that been about? What did Cas have to be sad for? He no longer had to pretend to give a shit about Dean, it had clearly been nothing but a game to him. Right?

“Dean? You alright?” Sam called out, stepping through the door. Beneath his shaggy hair his puppy eyes were full of concern. How long had Dean been sitting there, lost in thought?

His brother wanted to talk; Dean was certain of it. He would want to talk about Dean’s feelings, try to get him to open up but the older Winchester just couldn’t, no matter how well meaning Sam would mean it. Not now, not yet. Hell, maybe not ever. Dean didn’t feel up to talking to anyone, not even his brother, who he had never kept anything from in his entire life. Dean held up a hand, stopping whatever was about to come out of Sam’s mouth.

“Don’t. Just don’t.” Shaking his head, Dean walked away.

*****

“Come on, Cassie. You can’t keep avoiding everyone!” Gabe yelled through the barrier of his brother’s bedroom door four days later. He took a hasty step back when the panel swung open.

Beneath an epic amount of messy bed-head that clearly hadn’t been washed since before the party, Cas’ blue eyes glared. Dark rings around said eyes were a good indicator of how well he hadn’t been sleeping. The sweatshirt he wore was stained with mystery food and his feet were bare on the wood floor. Gabe had never seen his always composed brother look like such a shit show. Cas growled out, “I’m not avoiding everyone. I’m avoiding you. And I really don’t want to talk about this Gabriel.”

Pushing his way past the shorter Novak, Cas went over to his cluttered desk to sit. He needed to finish his latest novel; it was only days away from being completed. Since the whole incident wit Dean finally learning the truth, Cas had become laser-focused on his work. Mainly because it stopped him from thinking about how heartbroken he now was.

_Denial, denial, denial…_

And as long as he stopped getting interrupted by well meaning annoying older brothers, his newest novel might be on shelves as early as the end of next week. Crowley had already shown him the mock-up of the cover. Under the title was a silhouette of a man crawling out of a grave and another man, an angel, standing over him.

_The Righteous Man by Emmanuel Allen_.

Yet another lie Cas could add to the pile of things he should have told Dean.

Cas had seen copies of his books lining the shelves in Dean’s room the night that they had… He couldn’t bring himself to think about that night. They hadn’t done much but what they had done caused him to have painful morning erections since. Anyways, best not to think about it since he did not want to explain a sudden erection to his brother.

_Focus, Castiel,_ he chided mentally. Thinking back the books had appeared well worn, either having been used copies or read multiple times by Dean himself. Cas liked to think it was the latter.

As much as it had torn him apart the way Dean had responded to the truth- and honestly, who could blame him?- it had inspired Cas to push past his writers block and finish the novel. A small part of him had felt a twinge of guilt about using his pain towards his plot, but what writer hadn’t ever used personal experience in their writing?

“Cassie, talk to me.” Gabe said softly. Pivoting Cas’ chair around so that his younger brother had no choice but to face him, Gabe sighed. He hated seeing him like this, for lack of a better word, destroyed. As though some ass-butt had snapped his fingers and completely disintegrated Castiel into mere molecules, scattering him back into the universe. “I’m not going to ask if you’re doing okay. Even I can tell you’re not. It’s just – Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because he didn’t remember.”

Cas’ response was so subdued that Gabe almost missed it. When it sunk in he didn’t believe it. How in the world could _anyone_ , let alone a soul mate, not recall meeting his brilliant younger brother?

“He didn’t remember?” he repeated, stunned.

Cas shook his head, avoiding his brother’s gaze. From the other room the front door could be heard opening.

“Why didn’t you tell him?” Gabe asked, trying desperately to understand. However getting Cas to open up about his reasons was harder to do than getting volcano to spew out snow instead of lava.

“Tell who what?” Michael asked as he entered the room. He was still wearing his work suit, as prim and proper as ever. He placed a take out bag on the edge of Cas’ desk. For the past couple days he had been spending a large amount of effort checking in on his younger brother, surprising everyone involved.

Cas shrugged. Rubbing a nervous hand over the back of his neck, said, “I’d really rather tell this to Dean. He is the one who deserves the truth.”

With that he turned the chair back around and went back to his keyboard.

He really could be a stubborn ass when he wanted to be.

“Cassie, you can’t just block everyone out. We’re here for you.” Gabe pleaded to his brother’s back. He continued to get ignored. He and Michael shared a look.

“Castiel.” Michael spoke firmly, but there was a note of concern.

The clacking of the keyboard paused.

Finally.

After a breath, the eldest Novak spoke again. “You do not have to speak with us if you choose not to. But please, Castiel. You do need to take care of yourself.”

“Looks like Michelle here brought your favorite burgers, Cassie. The ones that make you happy.” Gabe waved the fast food bag, making certain his brother could hear the paper as it crinkled.

“Doubt it,” Cas said at long last. Despite his words he turned the chair and took the bag. Perhaps they were right.

He would never tell them that though.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drunk texting anyone? Also Sam thinks things.(Sry it's late and I can't think of anything pithy to write)  
> Gabi  
> <3<3<3

_I’m sorry._ _I love you._

Cas hit send. He was a coward, he knew it. Chugging another burning mouthful of liquor, he sighed. It had been a week of radio silence between Dean and him, but he couldn’t take it anymore. He had to reach out to Dean.

Cas slammed the half empty bottle of whiskey down on the counter-top.

*****

The ping of his cell phone startled him awake, signaling a new incoming text. Dean reached for his phone lighting up on his bedside table. He hadn’t bothered to move all day other than to call off work. Just like he had all week. Thankfully Bobby understood what was going on. He had probably learned of the situation from Sammy.

Sighing, he unlocked the screen. It was from Cas.

_Msry. Ukove tu._

“What the hell?” Dean squinted at the screen.

**_Cas? Are you drunk?_ **

_…psbly_

_n sry dn can we takl?_

**_I know you’re sorry, Cas. I just don’t know if I can talk yet._ **

**…**

**…**

**Cas?**

 

-8-8-8-8-8-

_Two weeks after the party…_

 

His life was fucked.

Well and truly fucked.

Granted, not as badly as his brother’s love life was currently but still… _fucked._

Around him the patrons at the bakery might as well have been invisible fighting fairies for all he knew. To Sam it was nothing but white noise penetrating in the background. The register till clanged sharply as Alfie rang out another sale. Gabe was off in the kitchen baking his heart out. Probably singing (off-key) to some sixties song that was only playing in his head.

Sam stared down at the letter. The thick white sheet crinkled in his clenched hand. The words printed there, raised and unchanging, hovered in front of his eyes, shifting in and out of focus. He blinked. ‘ _We regret to inform you…’_ He didn’t have to read the rest of the letter to know what followed. Or what it meant.

Refused.

Denied.

Good luck loser.

So many applications for loans had been filed in the past week, and all of them had been turned down. Each and every single one. One semester, that was all he needed it for. Just. One. Really it was only for two classes to finish his final credits to graduate.

Graduate and forget how Professor Milton had screwed him over.

Sam sank back into the couch, feeling as though someone had thrust a knife into his spinal cord. Or had smacked him in the balls with a giant mechanical mallet unexpectedly. The whole future that he had mapped out was gone. He was supposed to go to school, graduate early, marry Jessica, eventually pay Dean back for everything he…had…

He blinked, and sucked in a shuddering breath.

_Marry Jessica?_ Where had that thought come from? He frowned. From the corner of his eye he saw Gabe come out of the back carrying a tray of fresh steaming croissants. The blond baker noticed Sam watching him, and flashed him a quick wink and a smile. The edges of Sam’s lips lifted in return.

Jessica was gone and had been for a long time. Yet he was still attempting to follow the plans that they had made years ago. Why? His life had inarguably changed and veered from that path when she died, yet here he was living his life like she hadn’t. She would always be in his heart but things were different now.

Gabe – the jackass – was his soul mate.

Things changed, perhaps it was time that he changed with it. Surely it wouldn’t bring about the end of the world if he didn’t graduate?

One thing he had already done to go off book was drop Professor Milton’s class. After their last encounter Sam had thought it best to avoid all contact with the other man. He still didn’t know how to fully handle the situation.

Still deep in thought, Sam didn’t notice when Cas sat down across from him. He was startled when the gravely voice spoke. “Are you alright Sam? You seem troubled.”

“Just thinking. School stuff.” Sam answered, not really wanting to get in to it in the moment. Cas had enough to worry about.

Cas sat stiffly across from the younger Winchester. He was perched on the edge of the cushion, ready to bolt should the need arise. In his lap he held a poorly wrapped package. Ever the environmentalist, Sam appreciated the simple recycled brown paper and use of twine. Cas’ fingers fidgeted nervously with the bow.

“How are you Cas?” Sam was concerned for his friend. From the dark circles under his eyes and the slightly sunken cheeks, Cas seemed to be taking what had happened as difficultly as his brother.

“I’ve been better,” he answered bluntly. Cas considered the package he held, playing with the string again. He cleared his throat. “Listen, I was going to leave this with Gabe to give to you so that you could pass it along to… to Dean. But since you’re here…”

“We can cut out the middle man?” Sam grinned.

“Exactly.” Cas nodded. He shifted uncomfortably before handing it over.

“Can I ask what it is? Or is it a surprise?”

“Uh, it’s… uh…” Cas cleared his throat, and tried again to speak. “ It’s Emmanuel Allen’s newest novel.”

“That’s not supposed to be in store until next month!” Sam exclaimed, eyes wide with awe. He held the covered book like it was the Holy Grail. Dean was going to freak. “How did you get a hold of it?”

“My agent Crowley?” Sam nodded, remembering the smarmy Brit from the party. Cas continued. “Well, he, uh, represents Mr. Allen. I may have called in a favor to get an advanced copy.” Clearing his throat again, Cas asked hesitantly, “So, you’ll give it to him?”

“Of course. But are you sure that you don’t want to just give it to him yourself? He’s cooled off a lot since the party.” Sam cajoled, trying to reassure the other man.

“No. Me keeping my distance is for the best.” Cas shook his head, and stood to leave. Pausing he studied Sam for a moment, his head tilted to the side. “Thank you, Sam. You’re a good friend.”

“See you later, Cas.”

Cas smiled weakly.

“Good-bye, Sam.”


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

*****

“Sorry that I couldn’t make it to the party, Gabriel. I was a little tied up and wasn’t able to get away.” Ruby apologized when she come into the bakery for her usual.

With all that had happened at the party Gabe hadn’t even registered her absence. He waved away her apology dismissively. “Don’t worry about it. It broke up fairly early anyway.”

“Cops?” Ruby smirked, her eyes lighting up widely at the thought.

“Uh, no.” Gabe was growing uncomfortable by the conversation. While it wasn’t exactly a secret about what had happened between his brother and Dean, something poked the back of his head to not say anything to Ruby. He felt a chill run between his shoulders. “But there was a small dispute.”

Handing Ruby her pastries, he bid her a good day. He wondered if she had always been that creep-tastic and he hadn’t noticed, or if it was some new development.

He shrugged, then glanced over at Sam, who was reading what looked like a letter. It gave him the warm fuzzies to see his moose-man sitting there. Gabe wasn’t sure exactly when it had happened, but he had never been happier. He was pretty sure that there wasn’t anything that could stop this feeling.

Too bad he didn’t hear the universe laughing.

*****

“Cassie! What the hell? You’re just gonna leave without even saying hello to me, your only big brother?” Gabe yelled out. It had been only a moment ago when he had glimpsed his perpetually trench coated brother speaking with Sam inside his shop. He had turned to set down the tray of muffins he had brought out but when he had turned back, Cas had disappeared.

Despite his better judgement he had chased after Cas down the sidewalk. His coat whipping about around him. Damn his long legs! Gabe was out of breath by the time he caught up.

Cas sighed in response. “You’re not my only brother, Gabriel.”

“I’m the only one that matters.”

“I’ll be sure to tell Michael that you said that the next time I talk with him.” Cas glanced down at his watch. He was running behind on his errands. His talk with Sam, while necessary, had pushed everything else back. He knew that he should have anticipated seeing the young Winchester at the bakery. Sam and Gabe were practically attached at the hip. That is of course if Gabe stood on a stool. “Is there something you need from me? I have a lot to get from the store before it closes.”

“Whatcha getting? Sexy stuff? A guinea pig?” Gabe joked.

“How in the world do those two things correlate?” Cas tilted his head. He never understood his brother’s sense of humor. “And if you must know, even though I was planning on telling you tomorrow, I’m purchasing packing supplies.”

“Packing supplies?”

“Yes.”

“For packing?”

“Yes.”

“Why do you need packing supplies?”

“For moving. I’m moving, Gabriel.”

And there it was. Cas had not actually meant to say anything about it yet. Not until he was already gone, in all honesty. He sighed. It was too difficult being so close to Dean, knowing that they were meant to be together, at least according to the universe, and knowing that it was his own fault that they weren’t. He had been playing the ‘what if’ game since the night of the party. What if Dean had remembered? What if Cas had told him that first day, or anytime after? What if Cas had told Dean before he had fallen in love with him?

Because Castiel had unequivocally fallen in love with him.

“The _fuck_ you mean, ‘you’re moving’?” Gabe used finger quotes and mimicking Cas’ gravelly voice. He shoved the taller man angrily. “Like fuck you’re moving! Where? Why?”

“Gabriel-”

“Don’t ‘Gabriel’ me with that tone mister! Start talking.” Gabe humphed, crossing his arms.

“I can’t stay, Gabriel. This whole situation with Dean is messed up and it hurts and it’s my fault. Don’t argue. It is.” Cas glared when Gabe opened his mouth to interrupt. Shaking his head sadly, Cas avoided his brother’s hazel gaze. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m not the one you need to apologize to, Cassie.” Seeing how broken Cas was, did a lot to loosen his trigger-fingered temper. Despite being disappointed, Gabe understood. When Cas got hurt, he shattered completely. Kid always did have too much heart. “So where you moving then?”

“Detroit. My old college roommate and his wife said that I can have their basement apartment until I find my own place.”

“Inias and Hannah?”

Cas nodded.

“Are you sure that moving is really what you want to do?”

_No!_ Cas’ heart shouted. He wanted to stay and be with Dean. A burning ache settled behind his breastbone that had nothing to do with the burgers he had had at lunch. Dean would never forgive him and Castiel couldn’t keep being hurt being near him. It was for the best that he walked away completely and let Dean get on with his life.

The brothers parted soon after, with Gabe half-heartedly promising to help with the packing. He was in a slight daze when he returned to the bakery. It was empty except for his Samsquatch and Alfie wiping down the counter. Flopping back onto the couch beside Sam, Gabe sighed heavily.

“Gabe? What’s the matter?” Sam asked concerned at the look on his face. Gabe rarely frowned around him. Whatever it was it had to be serious.

“Cas is moving.”

“Seriously?”

Gabe nodded.

No wonder why he had been acting so weird earlier, Sam thought. He glanced down at the wrapped book laying on the coffee table. “That kinda explains the gift then.”

“What gift?”

Sam held up the book. “Cas got it for Dean. It’s the newest Emmanuel Allen book. Not even out yet. Guess it’s a good-bye gift, huh?”

The small baker perked up, snatching the book out of Sam’s hand. “Sammy-boy, our brother’s are idiots.”

“Agreed.” Sam laughed. “But why exactly?”

“Well, for one Cassie _is_ Emmanuel Allen.” Sam’s eyes widened, and his mouth dropped open. Gabe ignored what he considered an invitation for kissing and continued. “And two, they both need to get their heads out of their asses before Cassie moves to Detroit.”

“So what do you suggest we do?”

Gabriel grinned, an idea already forming in his head. Well, half of an idea anyway. To be fair it was a seed of a notion, really but it might be something. They didn’t call him the Trickster back in college for nothing after all.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the feeeeeeeelllllssssss.  
> Had to split this from the next chapter otherwise this would have been a monster.  
> Comments, kudos and you know the drill...  
> Gabi  
> <3<3<3

_“Dean you fucking asshole!!”_

The elder Winchester jumped, swallowing his beer down the wrong pipe at his brother’s unexpected outburst. He frowned. Some of the dark amber liquid had soaked into the black tee he was currently wearing. Glancing at Sam, he internally plotted on how to shave the kid without him noticing. Dean wondered what the hell he could have possibly done in the past few hours that could warrant such an entrance.

Sam slammed the door to the apartment shut. _Play your part, play your part…_

“What the fuck, Sammy? Way to waste a perfectly good beer man.” Shaking his wet shirt away from his skin, Dean grimaced.

“Don’t ‘what-the-fuck, Sammy’ me.” Sam snatched the lukewarm beer out of his brother’s grip and chugged the remainder of it. He slammed the empty bottle against the counter. Pointing at Dean with his now empty hand, he glared. “It’s time that you got your head out of your ass. Stop being such a little bitch.”

“You’re the bitch. Bitch.” His comebacks never exceeded grade school level. He shoved Sam’s shoulder hard.

“Jerk.” The response was automatic. Sam pushed back, knocking Dean to the lumpy couch. “It’s time that you man up about this whole Cas thing. Talk to him Dean.”

“Dammit Sammy. I told you that I don’t wanna talk about it!” The shout reverberated around the apartment. Dean ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He turned away from his brother briefly, attempting to get his emotions back in check. That wasn’t going to happen though once Sam shouted at his back.

“Well you need to before it’s too late!”

Blinking, he turned back to face the taller man. Choking out a confused, “What?”

Taking a deep breath, Sam tried to calm down his forced, pseudo anger. This acting thing was actually getting to him, but it would be worth it. He would fight all of hell for his brother and his happiness. He had to keep in mind that this was only the first part of Gabe’s plan: Get Dean to listen. Part two had unintentionally been handed to them earlier. Sam tossed the re-wrapped book at his brother. Dean caught it one handed. “I said you need to talk to him before it’s too late.”

“Too late? You better start explaining yourself Sam. And what is this?” Dean didn’t bother opening the book, just held it aloft, waiting for an answer.

“It’s your good-bye gift from Cas. He’s moving away. To Detroit. I’m sorry.” He watched as Dean clasped the book tighter, his knuckles turning white. “And in case you were wondering he said that _that_ ,” Sam pointed to the book, “is his newest book.”

Green eyes shifted between the book and Sam and back again. Though he wouldn’t admit it but Dean had spent a fair amount of time online trying to search for Cas’ books with no luck. With a slight frown Dean gingerly untied the twine. A rush of air escaped the confines of his mouth when he saw what the plain paper was hiding.

_The Righteous Man by Emmanuel Allen._

His brow knit tightly, confused by what he held. Looking to his brother, he gestured. “I thought you said that this was Cas’ new book?”

“I did.”

“But this is Emmanuel Allen’s newest novel. Which, ya know, awesome, but…”

Sam gave him a pointed look.

Still not really getting it, Dean turned the hardback over in his hands, examining it. And right there on the back where the author picture was supposed to be, in technicolor, was Cas. Cas and his ridiculous blue eyes, hiding behind his glasses, looking back at Dean from the glossy cover.

“I think he said there’s an inscription inside,” Sam prompted. Here’s hoping that this would work. Mentally he crossed his fingers. He and Gabe had spent quite a bit of time trying to work out what to write. Especially after seeing the dedication that Cas had left. Then it took even longer to get Gabe not to laugh as he wrote what they had decided on out. Frigging idiot, Sam thought fondly. Thankfully Dean had never seen Gabe’s handwriting before. There was at least a small chance that Dean could be fooled.

All with the best of intentions of course.

Mouth suddenly dry, Dean tried to swallow, then licked his lips nervously to wet them. Of course Cas was his favourite author. He had made himself at home in all aspects of Dean’s life; why not this? Dean had been reading his books for the past decade, after he had randomly grabbed that first one from the hospital gift shop. Their father had been in an accident, he had been drunk. Again. So while Dean was waiting for John to come out of surgery, he had started reading and never looked back.

“Cas is Emmanuel Allen?” Dean’s voice cracked.

“Yep. Gabe told me. Only family know apparently. And his publisher.”

Tentatively Dean opened the front cover and flipped to the dedication page. Two things were there, the printed:

 

**D.-**

**I did it, all of it, for you.**

 

And the handwritten:

 

_For what’s it’s worth, I’m sorry._

_I love you._

 

Dean slowly brought his gaze up to meet his brother’s. “I’m a fucking idiot.”

Sam smirked, agreeing. “That’s what I’ve been saying.”


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay long chapter, but hopefully it will be worth it. I don't mind reading it, but I really hate writing it. (naughty bits).  
> Special thanks to VampAmber for being a sounding board and Beta on this chap for me. If you haven't read her stuff, you should!  
> Comments, kudos and yada yada as usual ya'll.  
> Gabi  
> <3<3<3

Castiel blinked half-heartedly at the mess in the middle of the living room. It was starting to overwhelm him. Boxes and pink bubble wrap and columns of old newspaper had taken over the apartment. It was unfortunately a necessary evil. While he didn’t exactly have a specific date yet to vacate the premises, he wanted to have everything ready to go before he even told the building manager he was leaving.

Sighing, Cas sat down on the closest stack of newsprint. Where to start? Before he knew it he was mentally arguing with himself over what to pack first. The kitchen? But what if he needed to use something before he left? His books? But what if he randomly got the urge to re-read one of his favourites?

Logically, he knew that he was just finding excuses. Procrastinating. Delaying the inevitable of when he would have to get on with it and pack away his life into the store bought boxes. It was pointless to have such blind faith in something, _someone_ , that would never—

His musings were interrupted by a loud knocking at the door. His head shot up.

“Cas? You in there?”

The writer blinked, sucking in a staggering breath that he was sure was wasted on him. He was dead. Obviously. He had to be. Only in his own personal Heaven would Dean Winchester come pounding on his door like that.

Right?

“Cas?” Dean called out again. This time there was a note of uncertainty.

Cas didn’t know what to do. Should he answer and be calm, or be cold, rude? He was frozen in a wave of indecision, unable to shift from his spot. Then he heard the heavy weight of Dean’s boots walking away from the door. Rushing to his feet, he raced to the door, unlatching it. “Wait!” he called out to Dean’s slowly retreating form.

Nope. Not dead, he thought. Dean may be there in person, but he was pissed.

Dean didn’t bother waiting for an invitation to go inside. He just shouldered his way past Cas into the newly cluttered apartment. He paused at the moving supplies littering the floor. Tearing his eyes away from what he didn’t want to see, Dean faced the other man. He held up the book. “We need to talk.”

Cas stared at him uncertain at what was actually happening. Slowly he closed the door. “Of course, Dean.”

“Wanna tell me what this is about?” Dean waved the book in the air.

Unsure of what Dean might potentially be referring to by the question, Cas went with the easiest answer. “It’s about an Angel of the Lord who was sent down into Perdition to save the Righteous Man. Only later to fall from Grace.” _As he fell in love with the Righteous Man,_ Cas added silently.

“Not exactly what I meant.” Dean’s face remained impassive to the explanation. He had to fight back a grin though at Cas’ response. It was just so… _Cas._

Opening to the dedication page, Dean glanced at the words for the fiftieth time since getting the book. The words gave him a rush of warmth throughout his body. Deliberately he turned it so that Cas could read what was there, as though daring him to deny it. “Did you mean _this_?”

Cas knew what he had written in the dedication. He hadn’t agonized long over it, despite having never put one in any of his other novels before. He hadn’t had to struggle to find the words for… He blinked at the handwriting beneath the bold lettering.

_For what it’s worth, I’m sorry._

_I love you._

 

While the sentiment was most assuredly how he felt, Cas was confused. Why had Gabriel written that? And it was definitely his brother’s handwriting. Cas knew it was eerily similar to his own. Avoiding Dean’s penetrating green gaze, he asked quietly. “Would it make much difference if I did?”

Dean set the book down on the island counter. Taking a step closer brought him directly in front of Cas. “Just have one more question for you, Cas. Why? Why not just tell me the truth?”

“Dean,” he started, sighing. He ran a hand through his already disheveled hair. “You have to realize that I had long ago resigned myself to being alone. I had come to accept that. Then I met you.”

There was no meeting of eyes, Cas couldn’t bring himself to raise his gaze as he continued. “I met you and I heard the words… And… And you didn’t even notice. Or remember. I thought that you just didn’t want to have a soul mate. Especially not one who was me.”

“Cas…”

“And then, surprisingly, we became friends. It became even harder to not talk to you about it, not to bring it up. And then,” he felt his eyes begin to water. “Then I…”

He didn’t get a chance to finish. Dean had cupped his face and captured his lips. It wasn’t some soft kiss either. This was angry, _Dean_ was angry. How dare Cas have kept this from him, from them. He made it his personal mission to make Cas feel all of his frustration of the past two weeks within the kiss. Pulling back, he whispered harshly against Cas’ now bruised lips. “Dammit Cas. You had no right to keep this from me.”

Dean didn’t wait for a response, just went back to kissing the other man.

Cas reacted the only way that he could. Clutching the back of Dean’s shirt, Cas pulled him closer. One kiss led into another and another until there was no distinguishing where one ended and another began. Neither realized that they were already moving towards the bedroom until Dean oh-so-gracefully tripped over a stack of newspaper, sending it flying into the air. Cas landed on top of him with a laugh.

“Confetti! It’s a parade!” He deadpanned, out of breath.

Dean couldn’t help it, he snorted. Laughing he held Cas against him, not wanting to let go. He was smiling, his blue eyes warm with an emotion that Dean was shocked to see. Shocked and feeling undeserving of it from this man. “Cas…”

“Shush.” Cas leaned in to kiss him again. It was different than the others, softer. He slipped his tongue into Dean’s mouth, claiming him. Dean groaned. They remained there for several minutes doing nothing but rediscovering each other’s mouths.

Finally Dean broke away only to place his lips against Cas’ jaw. “We should probably move this someplace else. I want you to be comfortable when I have my way with you.”

Faster than Dean could blink, Cas had his wrists held above his head. Grinding his erection firmly against Dean’s, Cas growled, arching an eyebrow. “Now what gave you the impression that I wouldn’t be having you?”

Dean gulped. An image of Cas holding Dean still while he took him, hot and demanding, from behind suddenly came to him. He swallowed. His own erection was pushing painfully against this jeans. They really needed to come off, like _now._ “Fuck, Cas.”

“That was the intention.”

The writer removed himself from Dean’s body and held out a hand to pull him up from the hard floor. By the time they entered Cas’ bedroom they were both down to their respective underwear; Dean in his black boxer-briefs and Cas in his white boxers.

“Get on the bed Dean.” The command was rough, sending an excited shiver through the Winchester. He watched, amused at how fast Dean scrambled to get onto the mattress. Cas nodded to Dean’s briefs. “Remove those.”

They went flying through the air.

His mouth watered at seeing how hard Dean was. His own cock twitched. With an impressive amount of willpower Cas went to the bedside table to get the lube and condoms he had stashed there. Showing a brief moment of uncertainty, he looked to Dean. “How do you …?”

“I need you in me man.”

All bets were off after that. In no time Cas had Dean spread and stretched, his fingers sinking into his tight hole. Watching the gorgeous freckled man ride his hand, whimpering for more almost made him come in his own boxers. It was time those came off.

When Cas removed his hand and backed away, Dean cried out. He was too empty. He needed… _something._ Reaching down to stroke his aching cock he barely got his fingers wrapped around the shaft before Cas slapped his hand away. He spoke just one word in a voice that had dropped an octave. “No.”

Grabbing the condom from the bed, Cas ripped it open. He slipped it on, layering it with even more lube. As much as he wanted to pound into Dean, he didn’t want him to hurt. Lining himself up with Dean’s stretched hole, Cas took a moment to look down at him. This was really happening. Before he pushed in, Cas captured his mouth once more, wanting to be connected further.

Dean couldn’t get enough oxygen but he didn’t care. He was so full. By the time Cas bottomed out, they were both whimpering. When he started to slowly rock into the golden man beneath him, the world disappeared. Dean clasped his back, holding him closer, trying to desperately get some friction on his ignored cock. Cas leaned away and took Dean’s hands in his, linking their fingers over his head. Cas continued his slow pace. Each thrust was deep, scraping against Dean’s prostate, causing him to jerk in response. Brushing his lips against the other man’s, Cas whisper, “So beautiful. You’re so good Dean. So perfect.”

Dean was past the point of being able to respond. In the past he would enjoy dirty talk, coming up with the perfect nasty thing to say. All he was able to do now though was cry out with “More.” And “Yes. Yes. Yes.” And several “Oh god.” Then Cas whispered and Dean couldn’t hold back. “I love you. I fucking love you.” Cas’ hips sped up, slamming deeper and harder into Dean’s tight channel. Too soon, and not soon enough they were crying out into each other’s shoulders as they came.

 


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry....

They lay there for what seemed an eternity but was only a moment before Cas moved off Dean. After throwing away the used condom and cleaning up the spunk on Dean’s stomach, Cas returned to the bed. He didn’t try to cuddle or curl up on his soul mate. Instead he laid on his back staring up at the small stain on the ceiling. Dean hadn’t moved or spoken since his words during the act.

He didn’t even know where to begin.

“Dean-”

“Don’t move.” Dean whispered. He couldn’t believe that he had come to this. _Begging._ That was not the Winchester way. But he couldn’t let Cas slip away from him. Not again. He had let his own stubborn pride keep them apart for too long as it was. Rolling to his side Dean set his hand over Cas’ mark, tracing the lines with his fingertips. “Please.”

Cas arched his eyebrow, stunned. He covered Dean’s hand with his own. “I don’t want to move. I don’t want to leave you. But…”

“I’m an ass. I know. I shouldn’t have gotten angry at you about keeping the truth from me.” Dean kissed Cas’ palm. His heart beat a little faster at hearing his breath hitch.

“It wasn’t as though I hadn’t tried to tell you the truth. But every time I got the courage to tell you, something would happen that stopped it. It’s like I was cursed.” Cas sighed deeply. It was a weak excuse, one he shouldn’t have needed to use. As amazing as it had been to finally be with Dean in the physical sense, it didn’t mean that he would just forgive him.

“Here’s the thing, Cas. I’d still rather have you. Cursed or not.” Leaning over him, Dean took his lips once more. It was soft and tender and filled with more emotion than either of them had ever experienced before. “We can make this work. I want to make this work. Don’t go. No more secrets, everything on the table. Just don’t run away from this, from us.”

Cas rested his hand on Dean’s left bicep. He took in the amazing man next to him, his bee stung lips and peridot green eyes that shouldn’t exist outside of paintings. This man was his. A part of Cas still couldn’t believe it. “Well, in the intention of full disclosure…”

“What is it Cas?” Dean felt a small amount of panic rise up in his chest at Cas’ words. His heart rate tripled.

“I didn’t actually write it. The note.” He admitted reluctantly. “I’m pretty sure Gabriel did.”

Dean blinked.

Cas gave his arm a gentle squeeze. “It’s not that I don’t feel it. I do. Love you, that is. I just hadn’t written the note. Everything we’ve been through, everything we’ve shared has changed me for the better.”

Dean remained silent.

Then lurched forward, capturing Cas’ lips. With a slight laugh he pulled away. “Don’t know if I should smack your brother, or buy him a car full of candy.”

“Don’t go with the candy. It would just encourage him to continue being a jackass.” They continued kissing briefly, when a thought occurred to Cas. “You know, your brother might have been behind this as well.”

“They are definitely made for each other. The Jerk and the Jackass.” Dean snorted.

-8-8-8-8-8-

“Gabriel!” The door to the bakery slammed open with a resounding crash. The bell that normally hung above the door, fell to the floor, clanging. Cas stalked in, anger radiating off him enough to send the few customers with to scatter and leave.

“Don’t break my little bell!” Gabe shouted at his brother. Sam was standing next to him behind the counter, holding a couple trays of cupcakes. He had taken to helping out at Gabe’s shop occasionally. Something told him he should have stayed home.

“You two!” Cas pointed at the pair. “You two just had to go and get into things that don’t concern you. What the hell do you think gave you the right?”

Gabe rushed around the counter, hands up. “Woah. Cassie we didn’t mean any harm by it. We were just trying to help. I swear.”

Sam looked about a minute away from crying. Somehow the giant man was able to shrink into a small child who just got caught cheating by his parents. Gabe was panicking, he wasn’t sure that he could hold off his brother’s wrath. He had been on the receiving end of it only a handful of times, and it was something he never wanted to experience ever again.

“You were just trying to help, huh?” Cas continued to yell, running a hand through his hair. “You think that my love life is a game you can just play with? That feelings won’t get hurt?

“You think that Dean would just see what you wrote and would just admit his feelings for me?” He took a deep steady breath. Grabbing a fistful of his brother’s shirt, he glared. Lowering his voice, he met the baker’s worried eyes. “Well, you’re right.”

Gabe blinked.

“I think you’ve sufficiently scared them, babe.” Dean laughed. He was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest.

“Wait. That was just a trick? Rude.” Sam gave his brother bitch face No. 32.

“Well, it serves you right. Not that what you did didn’t help,” Dean came up behind Cas, placing his hands on his soul mate’s shoulders. He kissed the top of his head. He smiled when Cas leaned back into his chest.

Gabe gaped at his brother. When had he become such a little shit? Oh this prank war was going to be a good one. He narrowed his eyes at the pair. “Just remember little brother, if not for me, you’d be halfway to Detroit by now. Han style.”

Cas’ head tilted in confusion. “Is that a reference? I don’t…”

The gunshot stopped them cold.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *runs and hides*  
> ...Ummmm.... I swear I do love you guys.

The light fixture crashed to the ground. The shattered glass acting as a barrier between the foursome and the mad woman in the door. Her eyes flashed, and her dark hair was matted heavily with blood. It streaked down her face, and covered most of her grey shirt and leather jacket. Whether or not the blood was all hers was yet to be determined.

Gabe stepped forward hesitantly, the baker putting himself protectively in front of Sam. _What the hell had happened to his customer?_ he wondered. Instead he tried to ask calmly, “Ruby? Sweetie?”

She pointed the gun at him. “Don’t!”

He backed away, hands raised.

“Gabe? You know this psycho bitch?” Tactless as always, the elder Winchester questioned. Dean stood slightly behind Cas, but only just. He wasn’t one for hiding from anything. Well, except for his feelings but now wasn’t exactly the time to dive into that particular pool. He was inappropriately amused though. Apparently the Novak brothers felt the need to protect the taller, more heavily muscled men.

“Dean-o, now’s probably not the best time to forget to use that mouth filter of yours.” Gabe warned harshly, whispering out of the corner of his own mouth. He did not want to set off even more what was clearly a psychotic break.

The woman, Ruby, was muttering to herself. She paced the length of the front window, back and forth in front of the doorway, hands gesticulating violently at will. Something had obviously set her off, sent her spiraling to this point.

“Wouldn’t listen… But I had to make him… You understand. Don’t you Gabriel?” she questioned pleadingly. Her thoughts were disjointed, unformed and chaotic. She looked at all of them, but still not seeing them.

“…Uh,” was Gabe’s response.

“He was obsessed. Obsessed! But _I_ was his soul mate. Me!” The gun swung wildly, all four men took a step back. None of them missed her intentional usage of the past tense when speaking of her soul mate, whoever the unlucky bastard was.

“Who’s your soul mate?” Dean asked the question frozen in the back of everyone’s throat. He shrugged at Sam’s bitch face. “What? We’re all thinking it.”

“I tried to get rid of _him_.” She pointed the gun at Sam. “But he did more damage to my car than I did to him. Then I thought that I could play in Luc’s sick fantasies. Let him do what he wanted. Eventually I learned that was a mistake. Then he learned what a mistake it was.” Ruby missed the shock from Gabe and Sam at her confession. Ruby had run Sam down that night. On purpose.

_Luc was her soul mate._

“…Uh. Ruby? Where’s Professor Milton?” Sam asked. He was disconcerted by being an unknowing target for her homicidal tendencies. As inappropriate and creepy as his professor has been, he didn’t deserve whatever it was that this Ruby had done to him. Full time therapy in a psychiatric unit, yes. But not murder.

“Rotting away in a cage in hell!” she snapped. Her eyes focused as she leveled the gun at Sam’s flannel covered chest.

Sam’s eyes widened.

Several things happened in the blink of an eye. Ruby squeezed the trigger, the gun shooting off. Someone shouted. Castiel dove forward, shoving Ruby down to the floor. The weapon flew from her grasp flying across the floor and smacking against the wall. Ruby clawed at Cas’ face, screaming irrationally, as he landed on top of her, attempting to subdue her. She kicked viciously, limbs flailing about.

Eventually, he was able to restrain her. Throwing a commanding look over his shoulder at his brother he directed, “Gabriel. Call the authorities please.”

Gabe nodded, pulling his phone from his pocket. Sam stepped over to help control the demon spawn that had stepped into the bakery less than ten minutes ago.

“You… You might wanna order an ambulance there too, short-stack.” Dean coughed and groaned.

The mechanic fell the ground. The back of his sandy blond head whacked painfully against the corner of the coffee table. Blood gushed out of the wound from his shoulder. Cas called out. “ _Dean_!”

The last thing Dean noticed before he submitted to the darkness was a pair of angelic blue eyes and a tight grip.

*****

Dean woke slowly. His senses filling him in to where he was. A hospital. The sharp scent of strong cleaning supplies and whatever made hospitals smell the way they did hit his nostrils. The light of the room sending his headache into a full blown migraine. Somewhere beside him a machine beeped repetitively. Nearby he could hear Sammy talking softly.

Dean blinked. His eyes scoped out the small hospital room. Sammy seemed to be talking to one of the nurses about his condition. That’s right. He had been shot. Then his head had been hit, or he had hit something. Dean was a little fuzzy on that part. Probably to do with his body already having gone into shock after being _fucking shot!_

How did his life come to this?

From the corner of his eye he noticed movement to the other side of him. A trench coat was draped over him, clearly he had been sitting there a while, long enough to fall asleep. How long had Dean been unconscious? A dark five o’clock shadow covered his sharp jaw. He yawned, smacking his full lips. Dean couldn’t tear his eyes away. The man sat up, noticing that he had woken. “Dean?”

“Who… Who are you?” Dean asked.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooopsie! I slipped into some fluffy feels. That's not like me!  
> Sabriel chapter but aftermath of the last one. I know ya'll love/hate me right now. *for the record it was gonna be a evil Dean joke but then plot bunnies attacked me. Those buggers are vicious!*
> 
> Note: I'm not going to write the smut to this chapter cus I'm working on Part 3 of Where's Baby? which is going to be porn with plotty feels. So something to look forward to. :D  
> Gabi  
> <3<3<3

Sam didn’t know how long he sat in the Impala, staring at nothing. His brother had amnesia. Temporary and sporadic amnesia, sure, but amnesia nonetheless. Earlier Dean had called a lamp a ‘light stick’. Maybe there would be a day when he could think back on that and laugh, but today was not that day.

He ran a hand through his hair –which _wasn’t_ shampoo commercial hair, thank you very much, Dean!- and sighed. The doctor he had talked to earlier hadn’t seemed 100% certain that the elder Winchester’s memory would return.

“The damage should only be temporary. There had been slight swelling under the wound, and we were able to reduce it. Mr. Winchester hasn’t lost his long term memories and he is able to make new ones. He just has some holes in his knowledge. His memory will return, but for now it’s anyone’s guess as to when.” Doctor Rowena O’Connell shrugged, wishing she could have different answers for them. She was a wee thing, her lab coat encompassing her. Her red hair was pinned up high atop her head. “Easiest thing to do would be showing him things pertaining to what he lost. Help him remember. Anything might shock him into remembering.”

Sam nodded, but still asked. “Are you sure there isn’t anything else you can do?”

“I’m sorry, but no. There isn’t some magical hocus pocus I can do. All that there is is waiting.” She patted his arm sympathetically.

He had left the hospital feeling even worse. _He_ was the one that had brought this on his family. Dean was shot, memory now Swiss cheese. Castiel was heartbroken, there was no denying that even if it wasn’t spoken aloud. After everything, they had finally gotten their shit together and this happens! Why did the universe hate them so much? Sam shook his thoughts away from that, knowing there wouldn’t be any answers coming.

To top everything off, now Gabe’s bakery was a fricking crime scene. Yellow tape crossed the front door, shifting slightly in the breeze. An ache settled in Sam’s chest. Gabe would never forgive him for screwing up his life like this.

How could he?

While Sam and Cas had gone with Dean to the hospital after the shooting, Gabe had stayed behind to talk with the cops. Ruby had been carted off in a straight jacket for an assessment. Sam heard one of the cops say before they left that they had found Professor Milton’s body in his apartment. They hadn’t gone into detail of how bad it was, but from their reactions Sam assumed that it had been beyond horrible.

From the looks of things some of the cops were still at the bakery. Sam pulled in behind one of the sheriffs’ vehicles parked next to the sidewalk. Sam felt drained, but he had already given his statement to a deputy down at the hospital. Hoping it wouldn’t take too long for them to finish, he locked his brother’s Impala and went to head inside. All he wanted to do was curl up against Gabe and forget this day.

But that would only happen if Gabe forgave him.

“Oh yeah, you betcha. This will definitely be helpful.” The blonde sheriff, slightly round but not in an unpleasant way, held up an evidence bag. Inside was a cd case. “Wasn’t expecting a bakery to have cameras, ya know? But kudos to you for it.”

Curious, Sam entered. The woman sheriff smiled widely. In her other hand was one of Gabe’s powdered donuts, several bites already taken out of it. The white powder covered some of her mouth and cheeks. She narrowed her eyes as Sam came closer, stepping around the broken glass of the light fixture still covering the floor.

“Even bakeries can get robbed.” Gabe said. He looked about as tired as Sam felt. There was no extra bounce in his step, no fidgeting that Sam always associated with Gabe. For once he seemed completely still. He sighed. “Are you sure that I can’t offer you any more donuts or pastries or anything, Sherriff Hanscum? It’s just gonna get tossed.”

“Oh please. It’s Donna. And no can do-sy. Gotta get down a few pounds. Making my ex wish he still had me, don’cha know?” Donna winked, her smile infectious. “Well, I think I got all I need from you. You can start cleaning up if you need to. Toodles!”

With a wave of her fingers, she was out the door.

“I like her.” Sam said.

“Hmmm. Yeah me too.” Gabe agreed. Sam knew his boyfriend was running on his last leg. For him to not sound like a sugared up kid on Christmas after meeting someone as addicted to sweets as Sherriff Hanscum seemed to be, was a red flag.

Gabe walked over to the front door, closing and locking it. “How’s Dean doing?”

“Still doesn’t remember Cas. But everything else is fine. Healing.” Sam rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m sorry Gabe.”

“For what?” Gabe lifted his gaze from the damaged fixture. Sam avoided looking at him.

Sam waved at the destruction, the bloodstains. “All this is my fault.”

Gabe narrowed his eyes, reading exactly what Sam was feeling, the guilt he was carrying. “Sam, let me ask you. Did you encourage that bag of dicks Luci to obsess about you?”

Sam frowned. “…Well, no.”

“And did you know that he had a soul mate? Did you give her the gun? Tell her to shoot your brother?”

“Of course not.” Sam scoffed. “Don’t be ridiculous. But…”

Gabe stepped next to him. Cupping his jaw with both hands, Gabe waited until Sam met his hazel eyes. “Then you are in no way at fault. Bitch was crazy, and that’s not on you. So stop kicking yourself about it.”

Emotion rose up in Sam’s chest. His arms slipped around the smaller man’s back, drawing him in. Gabe’s hands moved along his back soothingly. Burying his nose in Gabe’s golden, sweet vanilla scented hair, Sam breathed deep and said. “I love you.”

He didn’t care if Gabe said it back or not. Sam felt it. There was no need to keep it to himself any longer. Gabe’s hands froze. Sam pulled back to look down at the baker. If he had seen that expression in a movie, Sam might have laughed. Pure and utter terrified shock. Shaking his head, he started, “I’m not expecting anything…”

He didn’t finish as his lips were under attack. Gabe’s tongue – _gawd his tongue!_ \- was in his mouth, commanding. Sam didn’t know how it had happened but he was holding his soul mate in his arms. He squeezed Gabe’s ass ‘inadvertently’ as he tried to balance them. Gabe’s legs were wrapped around the taller man’s waist, hands tangling in his long hair. Pulling back for breath, Gabe smiled. “It’s a good thing I love you too, Moose-man, or this would have been a very awkward situation for you.”

“Wouldn’t have stopped me from saying it.” Sam admitted, kissing him again.

Gabe hummed his appreciation. “So, you gonna carry me to bed or do I gotta walk?”

Sam laughed and began walking - Gabe still in his arms- to the upstairs apartment.


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this has 30 chapters! How did that even happen?   
> *Note* the song Gabe is dancing to is DNCE Cake By the Ocean. I'm pretty sure that is going to be my go to Sabriel song.   
> We are getting towards the end of this. Only a few more chaps to go!  
> Comments, kudos and rainbows!  
> Gabi  
> <3<3<3

The next morning Sam woke up in an empty bed. Frowning he got up to search for Gabe but the apartment was devoid of the small baker. After dressing and taking care of his morning ablutions, Sam went downstairs to the bakery.

Gabe was there, mopping the floor clean of his brother’s blood. Granted he was also dancing to a song on the stereo, something about eating cake by the ocean.

“How long have you been working here?” Sam waved to the mop. Cleaning products were scattered across the counter and floor.

“I’ve been mopping this floor for six years.” Gabe smiled, rinsing the mop head out. He had already been at it for a few hours, cleaning up his shop. He was going to have to replace one of the couches, there had been too much blood on it. “Seriously. I bought this place six years ago.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Need any help?”

“Nah. You just stand there and look pretty for me.” He yelped when Sam snatched the mop out of his hands. “Okay, okay. You can help. It’s a good thing I like you.”

“Gabe why don’t you make yourself useful and make me some breakfast?” Taking over where the baker had left off, Sam continued to clean the floor.

“What do I look like to you? Your housewife?”

“Sure,” Sam nodded in agreement. Then through a suggestive wink. “But only if that makes me your cabana boy.”

Gabe’s laughter continued to fill the empty bakery as he made them both breakfast.

*****

Dean itched absently at the bandage on his arm. He was bored. Being forced to remain at the hospital was an annoyance that he didn’t want to deal with. He could be at home doing nothing just as easily. At least there he had movies and his favorite books to keep him distracted. The painkillers they had put him on had caused some seriously weird dreams. Dreams of blue eyes had haunted him throughout the night. Blue eyes attached to winged men determined to save him.

A light tapping sounded at the door, followed by a hesitant, “Dean? May I come in?”

Dean turned at the deep voice. It was the stranger from yesterday. _No, not stranger,_ he had to remind himself. _Soul mate_. He didn’t understand how he could have forgotten the other man. He was gorgeous for one, messy dark hair, and those soulful blue eyes hidden behind black frames. And that voice! That voice that went straight to Dean’s cock. They must have only _just_ met. There was no way he could have forgotten that voice.

He wasn’t an idiot. He knew why he had dreamt of blue eyes.

“Uh, yeah man. Come on in.” Dean nodded, scooting up higher on the hospital pillows. “You’re, uh, Cast-Casteel?”

“Close. It’s Castiel,” he smiled, clearly used to people mispronouncing his name. “But you generally call me Cas.”

“Right. Cas.” Dean tested the name out on his tongue. It felt more _right_ than using his full name. It also felt right having the other man in the same room. There had been a heaviness within since he had woken up with no memory. The only time it was gone was when Castiel had been near. “So, how long have we known each other exactly? Can’t have been very long for me to so easily forget you.”

Cas blinked, drawing in a deep breath. His mouth shifted to an amused smirk. “You would think so but we didn’t exactly have what you would call a ‘typical’ or ‘normal’ chance encounter.” _Understatement of the century._

Dean smiled at the other man’s use of finger quotations. It was kinda adorable. As was the oversized trench coat he was wearing. Dean wondered what was beneath. Did he already know?

“I’m sure you have questions. And I’m also sure that you might not believe that I’m, you know,” he gestured. Rubbing the back of his neck he pulled the chair next to the bed closer. Dean noticed the small portable DVD player that he held in his hands. “But I have something that should help, I think. I borrowed it from Charlie. Hopefully your reaction to seeing this time will be different.”

“Different?” Dean wondered what Cas was talking about, though he could imagine. Dean Winchester had been know over the years to possess quite the temper.

Cas set the equipment on the rolling tray, angling the screen so Dean could see it easily. Blushing, he admitted, “Let’s just leave it at justifiable anger for now.”

Dean studied him as he checked that the disc was in. There was a slight tingle in his memory. Before Castiel pressed play, Dean reached out, settling a shaky hand over his. “You know, there is something familiar about you.”

“Oh?” Surprised by the unexpected touch, Castiel looked at his soul mate. There was a small flicker there beneath the surface. Hope rose in his chest.

“It’s probably nothing.” Dean frowned, unsure. He pulled away his hand. “It’s stupid. Forget I said anything.”

“Dean, you know you can tell me anything.” Castiel covered his hand with both of his. He had no idea that his blue gaze pierced straight through to Dean’s soul.

“Do I? Can I? I’ve never had that before.” His heart jumped. There was no way that this beautiful man could really be his. He didn’t have to see anything to verify that this person, that Cas, was his soul mate. His heart knew enough to tell him that, no matter how foolish that might be.

“Of course Dean.” Castiel nodded.

“It’s just…” he cleared his throat, starting again. “I remember a moment, just after I was shot.”

Castiel waited patiently for him to continue. “Moment?”

Dean nodded, lowering his gaze. “Thought that I saw an angel. Must have passed out. But the angel refused to let me die. Held me tight. I felt safe. Safer than I’ve ever felt honestly.”

“An angel?” Castiel repeated.

“Thing is, that angel… Well, he… he looked like you.” Dean said in a small voice. “You were there, weren’t you? When I was shot?”

“Yes Dean, I was.”

They remained silent for a moment. Castiel let Dean process whatever he needed to. He would be there, by his side, in whatever manner that Dean needed.

Dean cleared his throat and waved to the screen. “So, uh, what is it you wanted to show me?”

 


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

Dean was crying. Tears rolled down his chiseled cheeks, dipping into the crevice of lines forming at the sides of his mouth. He could barely believe what he was witnessing. Waving at the screen, he choked out, “Rewind that. Yeah, yeah. Right there.”

He snorted as he watched himself drunkenly fall and smack himself in the face with a chair. He was laughing so hard now that his abdominal muscles were cramping. He couldn’t help it though, past Dean was such a fucking drunken idiot.

Castiel smiled softly watching Dean’s reaction to the video. This was going so much better than it had the last time. His heart filled remembering how warm Dean’s expression had gotten as he watched their first meeting. He had seen Dean’s eyes flicker over to him immediately after, as though trying to decide if he was okay being paired with the other man.

After watching the disc all the way through a few more times, Dean allowed Castiel to share what had happened afterwards. He had hoped that hearing their story would somehow jar his memory loose of the angel, but the knowledge remained firmly locked away in a steel cage. It was frustrating Dean to no end. Castiel –Cas, he corrected himself- despite his best efforts to not let it show, was clearly upset at being forgotten. He intrigued Dean. He was intelligent, with a dry wit, paired with a body that was made for sin. No. Not sin, a body that was sure to bring Dean straight to heaven.

Good to know that he found his soul mate attractive. He shifted on the bed, willing his sudden erection away before Cas noticed.

It wasn’t too long however before one of the nurses came into the room to kick Castiel out. It was awkward as they said their goodbyes for the night. The way Cas obviously held himself back from kissing Dean, hands clenched into tight fists at his side, rocking back on his heels, made Dean want to call him back over to his side and take the guess work out of the equation and just kiss the other man himself. The part that didn’t know the other man was wary, hesitant around this stranger. But another part… Another part was whispering to him that Castiel was his safe place, his home. That Dean would always be welcome within the safe harbor of his arms.

He told that part to shut it. No chick-flick moments.

But he remained silent, sending Cas off with a smile and a small wave of his hand.

*****

Two days later he finally returned home. His memory was still shit but he was on the mend according to his doctors. He was anxious to take a shower, enjoying the amazing water pressure the building had. His memory foam mattress had been calling to him. It was not lost on Dean that his _bed_ could recall him, but he was drawing a blank on his fucking soul mate. Impatiently he waited, twitching, as Sam unlocked and opened the steel door to their apartment.

He froze at the threshold.

Sam cleared his throat, running a nervous hand through his hair. “Uh, yeah. Sorry. I probably should have mentioned…”

“What the fuck, Sammy?” Dean snapped.

There were boxes lining the living room floor, most already taped up and labeled with things saying _Sam’s bedding, Sam’s books, Sam’s clothes…_ It didn’t take a genius to figure out that his little bitch of a brother had been withholding certain information from him while he was laid up in the hospital. Dean’s green eyes swept over the organized mess, heart clenching at the pink bubble wrap. A memory of falling into the plastic flicked through his mind.

“You’re moving?”

“I’m moving in with Gabe.” Sam nodded, blush rising over his face. “I’m also dropping out of college. I need to take a break, just for a little while, while I try to figure out what I want to do with my life.”

Dean remained silent for a minute or two, taking it all in. His little brother, was growing up, moving on with his life. He was making decisions without running them past Dean first. One thought brought a lump to his throat.

_Sammy no longer needed him._

“Seems like I missed out on a lot while I was laid up.” Dean avoided looking at the younger Winchester. He really could use a drink, but he couldn’t. No alcohol until he was off his pain meds. Not that he was taking them or that his brother would ever find out. Walking around one pile of boxes, he fell back on the couch.

“Dean…”

“Let me ask you something, Sammy. He make you happy?” Finally he raised his gaze. “This Gabe person. If you tell me right now that he’s it for you, I won’t say another word.”

Sam smiled wide, his face lighting up. “Yeah Dean. He’s it for me. Don’t get me wrong, Gabe can drive me insane. He can. But he can calm me down, makes me laugh. Just being around him makes me feel like even if an apocalypse is imminent, I can let go and deal with it. What can I say? I love the jackass.”

Dean nodded. “Fair enough. I think I’m gonna go lay down.”

Leaving his brother to his packing, Dean escaped to his bedroom. He wasn’t really tired. He wavered in the center of the room. He couldn’t go back to the other room and watch a movie, Sam would give him that pathetic puppy face he got when he was concerned about the elder Winchester. Damn thing had been showing up enough times since the shooting. Deciding to relax with a book, he reached for one of his favorites off the small bookshelf. His hand froze mid-air.

There was one missing. He was sure of it. He counted. Everything was there. But hadn’t he just… There should have been a new… Emmanuel Allen.

Dean cried out as pain pierced through his skull. Sam rushed into the room, concerned. “Dean? What is it?”

He waved the taller man off. All of it, every word, every look, was filling his head at once. From the first time seeing the ‘homeless’ Cas on his couch, to the fight, to the moment when Dean woke in the hospital confused as to who the attractive man beside him was. It was overwhelming, all of the emotions he had felt pounding against the sides of his already sore head. Dean fell to his knees, covering his ears away from the high pitched tone that should have shattered all the glass in the room. Finally, after several minutes, he pulled his hands away, surprised to find them clean of blood.

“Dean? Should I call for the doctor?”

While he was touched by his brother’s concern, Dean had other things to deal with. Shaking his head, he stood. “No. Not right now, Sammy. I gotta see a man about a book.”

*****

Castiel opened the door. He had been working quietly on a rough outline for a new story when the knock came. He hadn’t been expecting anyone. While he had known that Dean would be returning from the hospital that day, he was surprised to see him standing in the hallway only two hours after his release. “Dean? Is everything alright?”

Dean shook his head. That damn head tilt of his was going to kill him. “No, Cas. Everything is not alright. My entire life since I met you has been one big pile of ‘what the fuck’. And I gotta tell ya, I don’t like how it’s been going.”

“Alright.” Cas responded, his voice small. Dean was angry, and he had every right to be. Cas just wasn’t sure what had brought this version on. Perhaps he had remembered all the secrets Cas had kept from him. He could feel the exact moment when be began to withdraw into himself at Dean’s words.

“So I’m telling you right now,” Dean poked his chest, right over his mark, “that the next fifty or so years better as hell go a lot smoother. If they don’t I’ll give you one chance to make the fifty _after_ that even better.” He poked the muscle again. Dean didn’t smile as he spoke, his voice remaining firm. But there in those green irises that Castiel had fallen for was a spark.

“That is a very generous amount of time to make sure that this works.” Cas’ deep voice was thick with emotion. They were just standing in his doorway planning out the next _hundred years_ like it was no big deal. His heart was set to burst.

Dean stepped into his personal space. Cupping Cas’ stubble covered chin, their eyes met. “And just so you know…” Dean’s lips brushed over his chapped ones. Cas’ lids dropped at the first touch.

“I remember everything. You fucker.” While it may have been an insult, the words carried such tenderness, Cas was helpless not to kiss the mechanic. Gripping him tightly, he pulled him close. For several minutes they stood in the open hallway, devouring each other’s mouth’s.

Eventually though, Castiel pulled back just enough to smirk against Dean’s lips.

“You know, I still haven’t seen _Star Wars_.”


	32. EPILOGUE

Dean reached for the remote. Turning off the dvd player and television. He had to admit his flat screen looked pretty damn near perfect lining their living room wall. Smirking he turned to Cas. “So? Whatcha think?”

Cas frowned slightly as he considered. Dean loved that expression, when his eyes got all squinty and serious, the blue barely peeking through from behind his black frames. That look made Dean want to take the other man into the bedroom and re-direct his focus elsewhere.

But that would have to wait until later. Priorities. They had important matters to discuss after all.

“You are never going to let this go are you?” Cas leveled those blue eyes on his soul mate, his partner in life, and into the next if he could swing it.

Dean pursed his lips in a way Cas found adorable. “Nope. Now quit stalling.”

It had been a month since Dean had moved into the larger apartment. A full month that they had been living together. Dean had slid seamlessly into Cas’ life and vice versa. Dean brought out the introverted writer, bringing home cooking and laughter into the once empty apartment. He became Cas’ sounding board when he needed to bounce ideas for his newest novel. Which was more often than he had been expecting. And Cas? Well, Cas gave the steady presence Dean had always craved, allowing Dean to show how he felt without the pressure of needing the words spoken. Never needing more than what Dean was willing to give.

That, and he was fucking amazing in bed.

They had been through so much between Dean not remembering their first meeting. And again after being shot. But it was all worth it if it had brought him here to this point, to be with this man.

Castiel noticed his staring, the small smile that tugged at his ridiculously perfect lips. Taking a deep breath, Cas rolled his eyes and conceded. “Fine. I was wrong.”

“About…?”

Cas sighed wearily then laughed. He shifted, swinging his leg over Dean’s lap so he was straddling him, Cas continued. “ _Star Wars_ isn’t overrated. It’s a cinematic masterpiece. Greatest movie of all time. Greatest series of all time. Is that what you wanted to hear me say?”

“Yeah. But next time, maybe with a little less sarcasm.” Dean kissed him. Sliding his hands up under Cas’ t-shirt, he felt the warm skin beneath his palms. He placed one hand over Cas’ heart, a small part of him still unable to believe that his stupid little crush was truly his. Taking Cas’ hand he placed it over his own heart. “You know this is all yours right? That I love you.”

Cas smiled, a mere lifting of the corners of his mouth. But his eyes sparkled as he said, “I know.”

…

…

“Dude. Did you just fucking Han Solo me?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! The end. How the hell did that happen? Thanks so much to everyone who stuck with this through all my sporatic posting, through the Ch 12 debacle, all the other cliffhangers. Your comments made my day, to the point I would even go back and reread them as though they were the story!  
> Special thanks to those few who had been sounding boards for me: VampAmber, Obsessionist, and Ealdwic. You ladies rock!  
> (Side note) In case ya'll wondering about Sam and Gabe, I imagine that Gabe bought the building right beside the bakery and opened a coffee/sandwich shop that Sam would run. "Healthy options Gabe! You can't live on sugar alone!" I also feel that their sex life is very much into roleplay. Maybe someday I'll go back and timestamp some scenes, but today is not that day.
> 
> Getting teary here typing this. Saying goodbye to this story after a year is hard ya'll.  
> Loves  
> Gabi  
> <3<3<3


End file.
